Draco and Edward's Past
by JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI
Summary: Edward and Draco were once a pair back in 1918. But then Draco gets kidnapped, put into the Malfoy family in the HP world. While Edward gets changed, and put into the Cullen Coven in Twilight. How will they both react to the sight of each other once Alice finds Edward's one and only? How will everyone react to the news that Edward had had a secret even when he was changed? R and R.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi everyone:_**

**_Today I'm starting a new story! It's a Twilight and Harry Potter crossover! Hope you all like the first chapter! Anyways it takes place before Twilight and at the end of fifth year!_**

**_But in this story, Edward Cullen was turned when he was 27 years old, and Draco was kidnapped at age 26, but his kidnapper had casted a spell on him to make him look like a Malfoy. And so Draco was put into the Malfoy family, and Edward Cullen was put into the Cullen Coven._**

**_Summary: What if Edward fell in love before he was turn back in 1918 with Draco Malfoy? But Draco was kidnapped before he was turned. Now many years later, Alice has a vision of Edward's one and only. How will Edward react to find out that his one and only is no other then Draco Malfoy who he thought had died back in 1918? How will Draco react to the sight of his long-lost husband who he thought had died back in 1918? How will the rest of the family react to when they find out the truth about the two?_**

_**Here's Chapter One:**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_Forks, Washington_

Mind reader vampire Edward Cullen lived with his crazy family. They were all vampires, he like it there a lot. But sometimes he would find himself thinking about someone who he fill in love with back in 1918.

You see, Edward had fell in love with Draco Malfoy, they were madly in love, then on Janauary 12, 1917 the two had gotten married, but then on August 12, 1918 Draco was kidnapped, Edward didn't know about it until he heard nothing inside the home.

But then in September of 1918, he was changed, and the rest is all history.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by his sister Alice Cullen.

Alice said, "OH MY FUCKING GOD! EVERYONE GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

They all went into the living room, they all sat down, she sat frozen in her seat, then about a few minutes later, she said, "I think I found Edward's mate."

He said, "But Alice how do you even know that it's my one and only true mate?"

She said, "I know because I saw you turn him into one of us."

Carlisle said, "Him? Who's him? Edward I think your one and only is a guy."

Edward said, "I wonder who is he? But how could my one and only be a male?"

Alice smiled, she knew that no matter what will happen, Edward would soon be happy with his one and only, she knew who the person was, she said, "His name's Draco Malfoy."

Edward froze, 'Draco Masen' He thought to himself, he knew who she was talking about, she was talking about his long-lost whiff whom he thought had died back when he himself had been madly in love with him back in 1918, he didn't need to have Alice explain the rest of her vision, he already knew what was going to happen.

He was lost in thought just thinking about Draco, until Carlisle said, "Edward?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, he didn't noticed that everyone was staring at him, he said, "Right, Draco Malfoy. Sorry everyone."

He didn't want them to know what was really going on, all they know was that he was dying from a cancer. He didn't tell them that he knew who was his one and only, he didn't want them to know that he had been in love with him long before he was changed, and he didn't want them all to know that Draco was actually Draco Masen.

Rose said, "Hey Edward, is something wrong?"

Edward said, "Oh nothing, I'm just so happy to know that Alice had finally found my one and only. But how could he be..."

He had to stop, he couldn't go on. Talking about Draco made him want to just cry, he knew that Draco had gotten kidnapped, but why did Alice have a vision about Draco coming here, shouldn't he be dead by now?

* * *

_London, England_.

Draco Malfoy was on his way to Malfoy Manor, he had lived at his home ever since he could remember. He was so much like his father, Lucis Malfoy, he didn't know that what he was about to hear would change his life forever.

He knocked on the door of the manor, the family house-elf Dobby opened it, he said, "Master Draco, it is an honor to have you home."

Draco said, "Where's my father and mother?"

Dobby said, "Master Lucis and Miss Narcissa are waiting in the living room for you Master Draco."

Draco sighed, he knew that his parents wanted to talk to him in the living room, he didn't want to go to them, he couldn't go to them, he had also stayed up in his room whenever he was home back at the manor for the holidays, he knew that both his father and mother had something important to say to him all these years, he knew that they both had to leave him alone, and he couldn't understand why but the Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore had something against him.

But sometimes he found himself thinking about a life that he thought didn't exist, a life where he was happy with someone else, but things had changed over time, Draco had silver-blond hair that he had cut short, he had silver eyes, and a stern look that had once belonged to his father.

Draco just made his way into the living room, when he had arrived, he saw that his mother and father were both looking at him with sad looks on their faces, he said, "Father, Mother, what's wrong?"

Narcissa said, "We need to have a talk about something that the Headmaster had told us while you were at Pansey's house, my dear Draco."

Draco sighed, he didn't like it when they had called him by his real name, he sat down on the couch, his parents' sat down with him in the middle, they both took one of his hands into their own, Draco noticed that both his parents had looked away from him, he said, "Mother, what's all this about?"

Narcissa said, "Don't call us that, we're not your parents. In fact, you're not even our son."

Draco said, "What's going on here?"

Lucis said, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Think about that name for a minute Draco."

Draco thought about that name, then memories poured into his head like a river going down stream, when all the memories were done, Draco said, "Oh God!"

He got up, he was about to run out of the room when he heard Lucis say, "You know him, don't you Draco?"

Draco froze, how did they know about him, they weren't supposed to know about him, he whispered, "Yes, I do."

Narcissa said, "Draco, we want to explain everything with you-"

Draco turned around, he said, "Both of you knew! You both knew and you never told me!"

Lucis said, "Please, just let us explain everything to you, then-"

Draco was pissed, he now knew why he felt like he didn't belong here, he now knew why the headmaster didn't want him to go and find out the whole entire story, he now knew why he wasn't allowed to read any of the Twilight books, it was all because the entire Wizarding world didn't want him finding out about his past.

Draco said, "All my life I thought I had belonged! I thought that this was where I was born! And now my own parents' who I know found out who aren't my own parents' are now telling _**ME**_ that **_MY ENTIRE LIFE IS A LIE_**!"

Narcissa tried to comfort Draco, but Draco went up to his room leaving behind a sad Narcissa and a shocked and hurt Lucis.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi there everyone:_**

**_Hope you liked Chapter One!_**

**_Summary: What if Edward fell in love before he was turn back in 1918 with Draco Malfoy? But Draco was kidnapped before he was turned. Now many years later, Alice has a vision of Edward's one and only. How will Edward react to find out that his one and only is no other then Draco Malfoy who he thought had died back in 1918? How will Draco react to the sight of his long-lost husband who he thought had died back in 1918? How will the rest of the family react to when they find out the truth about the two?_**

**_Here's Chapter Two_**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

_London, England._

When Draco was back into his room, he couldn't believe that everyone who all knew about his past didn't want him to know about his past. He didn't want to tell any of his friends let alone having someone finding out about his past. He had begun to pace up and down his room just thinking about what he had just seen, it seemed like he was in love with this Edward Cullen guy, whoever he was, he found it a lot harder to stop thinking about him, it was like his name had done something to him. He couldn't tell anyone about this, he vowed never to tell no one about this, he couldn't even think about this years' upcoming school year, he was starting his sixth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He spent the rest of the day inside his room, he had told Dobby to order him some food from the kitchen, he didn't want to look at them, he just ate in his room.

But as he was eating up in his room, downstairs in the kitchen, Lucius said, "Dear, do you think he'll find out that we had told Draco?"

Narcissa said, "I don't think so. I mean, we both didn't want to tell him the truth about his past, but after you had said the name of the other male, I think he knew what it was really about. And did you know that the headmaster had changed his entire appearance, so that means we won't be able to see who Draco really looks like unless the headmaster removes the spell himself."

Lucius said, "Yes that's right, I don't know how Draco will feel about having a different appearance, I mean, I think he likes the appearance he has now. Unless..."

Narcissa said, "Unless what Dear?"

Lucius said, "Unless... there's a way to remove the spell. And I know the spell."

Narcissa said, "Well, I should go and get Draco."

After eating dinner, he left the plate outside for Dobby to take back down to the kitchen, when that was done, he tried to watch some television, he eventually found himself writing a letter to the Malfoys', and he wrote:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,_

_I know that you had to tell me about what's been going on, but you have to understand that I have to find this Edward Cullen guy. I hope that someday you'll understand why I did this._

_I will be leaving this note on the door, I can't stay here anymore, I am so sorry._

_Love;_

_Draco Masen_

After writing the letter which was easier, he packed all of his stuff, he went out of the room, then he made his way out of the home leaving the life and family of the Malfoys'

He went to the airport, got on a plane, and was off to search for Edward Cullen.

* * *

_Forks, Washington._

Edward was in his room, he had been thinking a lot about his Draco, he wanted to know how he was, where he was, what he's doing, where he lives now, and how did he feel about leaving the life that he had shared with Edward, he started pacing up and down in his room with his mind on Draco Masen.

He didn't know that someone was watching, he heard a knock at his door, he went over to answer it, when he opened it, Alice said, "Edward what's going on? Why don't you want to be in the room with the rest of the family while I'm telling them all about Draco Malfoy-"

He said, "I don't want to be down there while you're talking about Draco Malfoy."

Then without thinking, he slammed the door on her face, he locked it, he couldn't tell any of them all about Draco Malfoy, he had to keep it a secret, and he knew that if he were to keep this up, then he would have to tell them all the truth that both he and Draco had promised each other that they wouldn't tell anyone but their families on their third encounter as a couple.

He continued pacing up and down, he didn't dare go out of his room, and he knew that sometime he had to go out of his room, but not now. Not now while he was thinking about his beloved.

But downstairs, the rest of the family were in a conversation, Alice said, "Hey guys,, do you all think that Edward is hiding something from all of us?"

Carlisle said, "No, because if he were, then he would have brought it up in the meeting that we all just had."

Esme said, "I'm starting to worry about him. I mean, if he was hiding something, then he would have at least talk to one of us first?"

Alice said, "Yeah, I don't mean like we should all force him to say whatever he's hiding from us."

Carlisle said, "I think we all should give him some time, you know just to see what happens. Then if not then we should just ask him about it."

Rose said, "But what if he doesn't want to tell us?"

Emmett said, "Then we should just leave him alone. Let him figure this all out on his own, then if he needs our help then we'll help him. I mean, we all are a family after all, and families help each other out even through thick and thin right?"

Carlisle said, "You all know that Emmett's right, I mean, doesn't Edward need a break from all of us once in a while?"

Everyone all looked at each other, they all knew that sometimes even they too drive Edward nuts, finally they all agreed to leave Edward alone for a few days.

Back upstairs, Edward decided to go hunting just to stop thinking about Draco, so he snuck out his window, and went into the forest to go hunting.

As he was hunting, he caught the familiar sent of spring time, he didn't have to know who it was, he followed the sent, and he was face-to-face with someone who he thought had died in 1918.

He gasped out loud, he whispered, "Dray? Is that you?"

Draco was in a forest, he decided to take the forest, he didn't want anyone to see him just yet, but as he was walking through the forest, he saw a guy, the guy had gold eyes, he had buaty that could have made someone worshiped him.

It only took him a few minutes to think, but then the guy gasped, and he whispered, "Dray? Is that you?"

Draco noticed that the guy had a smile on his face, he looked like Edward, he even sounded like him, Draco remember the first time they had met.

His eyes widen in shock, he knew who the guy was, he said, "Eddie? Is that really you?"

They both pulled each other into a hug, not too long into the hug though, they both leaned in for a kiss after being apart for 96 years.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi everyone:**_

_**Finished Chapter Two, and now working on Chapter Three!**_

**_Summary: What if Edward fell in love before he was turn back in 1918 with Draco Malfoy? But Draco was kidnapped before he was turned. Now many years later, Alice has a vision of Edward's one and only. How will Edward react to find out that his one and only is no other then Draco Malfoy who he thought had died back in 1918? How will Draco react to the sight of his long-lost husband who he thought had died back in 1918? How will the rest of the family react to when they find out the truth about the two?_**

**Here's Chapter Three for all my loving readers out there!**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Edward and Draco couldn't let go of each other, nor did they both stop. Edward held Draco close as he could to him, he hadn't seen him in so long, he thought that he had died back in 1918 or somewhere around that time period, he had missed his lover so much that right now he would have slit him into two.

Draco on the other hand now understood why he felt like he was missing someone in his life, even with Pansy, Draco didn't know that Edward was alive and here holding him, he couldn't stop hugging him, he know understood everything and he knew that the Wizarding world would want to know where Draco Lucius Malfoy had gone off to. But right now, in his husband's arms, nothing mattered, no one except Edward mattered, not ever Lord Voldemort had mattered.

Edward pulled away, then he turned around shielding Draco who looked confused and disappointed, he heard Alice yell, "EDWARD! HE'S IN THE FOREST!"

But that wasn't why Edward was shielding Draco, he saw that it was Carlisle and Esme who were going to look for him, Carlisle was the first to see Edward shielding someone behind him, Carlisle said, "Edward, you should get back to the house."

Edward said, "I won't any of you touch, talk, sit, look, or even hurt him. He's mine not yours. He belongs only to me."

Draco heard the forcefulness in Edward's sing-song voice, he let out a small smile, he missed his smile, he missed his protectiveness and concern for him, but what he missed most of all was his firmness to protect him from anything or anyone who dare try to hurt him.

Carlisle said, "I see that you already found him?"

Edward said, "That is correct."

Esme said, "Edward, why are you shielding him from us?"

Edward said, "I don't want him to freak out about you all. Just promise both of us that you'll never speak of this to no one not even Alice?"

Both parents' looked at each other, they didn't know what was really going on, Carlisle being the oldest and the leader of the coven looked back at Edward who was turned back around to check on whoever was behind him, Esme looked at Edward too, to say that she too was confused about why Edward won't let his mate see them both, it wasn't like him to keep things to himself, he was honest, he had always told them what was really on hos mind no matter what it was.

And this wasn't like him at all, this was more like he had to keep a secret promise to his mate, he didn't want Draco to freak out about how he was changed into a vampire, Draco knew that he was different, but he also didn't want anyone to find out that they both had a hidden secret.

Both men had secret powers as well, Edward knew right away what was on his mate's mind, he shook his head, Draco glared at him, Draco wanted to tell him that someone had discovered his powers, and that he wanted to return back to Masen Manor.

Edward said into Draco's mind, "Why are you looking at me like that dear? Is something wrong?"

Draco said, "Oh I'll tell you what's wrong, SOMEONE FOUND OUT ABOUT US!"

Edward said, "What are you talking about? You know that no one isn't supposed to find out about us. And if they did find out, then how did they find out? And who were they anyway."

Draco said, "I know who they were, but when I was about to get them back well they ran off. I think that that person went to go tell his friends all about what he saw. Have you even checked your _phone _yet?"

Edward said, "I haven't check it for the past 96 years dear, but I will as soon as we go back home."

Draco knew who was watching him, though he didn't want anyone finding out about the secret he and Edward both had together, it was when he was in the dungeons and in the Room of Requirements, he was in the middle of the room, then as he was about to pull out his _phone_ he felt someone's eyes on him, so he turned around, and he saw the Gryffindor Golden Boy starring straight at him suspiciously. But before he could say something to the boy, he ran off.

Draco said, "And I think your about to ask me how I'm still alive right?"

Edward chuckled, he said, "Yes, I was about to ask you that and I assume you were about to ask me the same thing?"

Draco said, "Yeah. Now explain."

But before Edward said anything, he spun around, he said, "What is it now! Can't both of you see that I'm having a very important talk with my one and only?"

Carlisle said, "We should go home, Edward. I'm sure your one and only would like to see where you live."

Edward said, "Come on dear. Let me show you-"

Draco said, "We have to leave now! Before they all..."

Draco had the power to track people down, read other people's minds, make other's feel pain, burn things with just his fingers, and also change his appearance.

Edward had the power besides reading other people's minds, he also had the power to move objects with his mind, see the future, shield others with only his mind, and also the power to make others feel like they belong with the Masen family who are all humans who all have powers.

Edward threw Draco onto his back, then without a word to Carlisle and Esme, he sped off towards the Masen Manor in London, England where the royal Masen family lived.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi everyone:**_

_**Done with chapter three, and now starting chapter four.**_

**_Summary: What if Edward fell in love before he was turn back in 1918 with Draco Malfoy? But Draco was kidnapped before he was turned. Now many years later, Alice has a vision of Edward's one and only. How will Edward react to find out that his one and only is no other then Draco Malfoy who he thought had died back in 1918? How will Draco react to the sight of his long-lost husband who he thought had died back in 1918? How will the rest of the family react to when they find out the truth about the two?_**

**_Anyways, here's a new chapter for you all._**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

They both went up the stone steps, Edward hadn't been at Masen Manor in 96 years, he was still Lord Masen, he hadn't told anyone about this, he would soon have to return back to the vampire world, and he knew that his entire family as well as every single coven including the Volturi would want to know where he's been, but he couldn't leave Draco or the manor behind, He knew that he had missed so much of the house that it now seemed to be just a manor to him.

Draco was just looking down at his hands which were intertied with Edward's, he knew that he would have to return back into the Wizarding world, but he couldn't leave Edward or the manor, he knew that everyone including the Dark Lord would want to know where he went, he also had to explain to the Malfoys' that he would be at Masen Manor, he knew that he would have to go back to Hogwarts, he knew that he would have to go back to the Malfoys' for the holidays, and he knew that he would have to become Draco Lucius Malfoy again, but he didn't want to go back being Draco Lucius Malfoy, he didn't want to go back to Hogwarts, he also didn't want to return back to Malfoy Manor, and he didn't want to see the Headmaster ever again.

But there was also the Dark Lord to think about too, Draco would have to keep up the 'death eater in training' side as well as posing as Lucius and Narcissa's heir to Malfoy Manor and their son, he would have to go to the meetings, raids, and so on, but he didn't want to leave just yet, not while he was about to enter Masen Manor with Edward.

Then there was Hogwarts to think about too, Draco would have to keep up the Slytherin side as well as being mean to Potter and his friends, he didn't want them to know that he was about 96 years old but had been put into this world only to forget about his life with Edward who was put into a different world as well, he couldn't look at the headmaster the same way again, he thought that if he were to stay alive during this next school year, then he could be back with Edward in no time. But there wasn't escaping the fact that if the Dark Lord wanted him, then he would have to make up something for Edward so that he could flee the house, and attend the meetings, raids, and so on.

Edward said, "So someone found out about us then?"

Draco said, "Yes, and I know who. But this year, when I go up to Scotland, I shell have to have a talk with the boy. Then I'll call you and let you know."

Edward said, "Scotland? What's up in Scotland?"

Draco said, "School."

Edward looked at him with a confused look on his face, he didn't know that Draco was in school, but he just said, "Really?"

Draco was stopped by a burning in his left arm, he moved his right arm over to were the Dark Mark was, he knew the Dark Lord was calling his Death Eaters for a meeting, he didn't want to go, but he knew he had to just to keep up the 'death eater in training' side just to be safe, he would still have to attend the meetings, raids, and so on just to keep everyone from knowing that he had found his long-lost husband while he was out of the country, he also knew that the Dark Lord would want to hear how he felt, he knew that Lucius and Narcissa who would have probably knew what he was doing would have to talk to him about what he decided to do.

He tried to look past the pain, he flinched when he found out where the meeting was held, he had no choice but to go back to Malfoy Manor, posing as the heir to the house, and also as Narcissa and Lucius' son, he said through gritted teeth, "I have to go."

So without a word, he went to Malfoy Manor, he braced himself for the yet to come orders that came from the Dark Lord himself, he had to hold up the Malfoy name, and he knew that there was going to be something going on while he was in the meeting.

He slowly went inside, he slowly went into the drawing room where the meeting was held, but he stopped just outside the door, he heard the Dark Lord say, "And Lucius, where is Draco?"

Draco just decided to go in knowing that the Dark Lord would want to know where he was, he just ignored the stares that were coming from the other Death Eaters, he sat down next to Lucius who looked happy to see him, he decided to just watch the meeting today instead of talking in it.

The Dark Lord said, "Ah... yea, Draco Lucius Malfoy, say where did you go?"

Draco tried to hide the utter disappointment on his face, he knew that the Dark Lord saw it all on his face, he just said, "My Lord, I went out to go see..."

He couldn't even tell his 'Master' where he went, he didn't want to tell them all, he didn't say anything after that, the Dark Lord said, "I don't want to hear it. Now, attention to all Death Eaters, we have a plan to destroy the light side, and once the light side is down, then the world will be ruled under the Dark side!"

All but Draco clapped, he didn't want to become like Lucius, Lucius was just like the Dark Lord himself, he was loyal to him, he knew that every single part of him wanted nothing more than just to be the Dark Lord himself, and he wanted all magical schools to only have children of the old Wizarding families.

The Dark Lord noticed that Draco was acting strange, he held up one hand to stop the clapping, when all clapping had stop, he leaned his head towards Draco who he saw lean back into his chair with a look of utter disappointed on his face, the Dark Lord said in a whisper to Draco, "Draco, why are you disappointed in me?"

Draco whimpered just a bit, but he said, "My Lord, I am not disappointed in you."

The Dark Lord said, "Lies! I can see it on your face."

Draco said, "I assure you, my Lord, that I am not lying to you."

The Dark Lord said, "Lucius, has Draco been under the Imperius Curs?"

Lucius turned to Draco, but was surprised to see that his son was staring off into space, he also saw that his eyes had changed color, he saw that his hair was slowly turning black, and he also saw that Draco had a smile on his face too.

The Dark Lord said, "Lucius, well, has Draco been under the Imperius Curs?"

Lucius said, "No, my Lord, my son hasn't been under the Imperius Curs."

The Dark Lord said, "Then why is he staring off into space! No one shouldn't be allowed to stare off into space during the meetings!"

Lucius tapped his son's shoulder, he saw the utter disappointment on his son's face, he also saw that his son had a glamour on, he then braced himself for what was to come, he saw that Draco slowly very very slowly came to, when Draco realized that he was still at Malfoy Manor, he slowly turned his attention to the Dark Lord who was staring at him with a look of utter disappointment himself, Draco said, "Sorry, my Lord, I didn't mean to-"

The Dark Lord shouted, "How dare you! You know that I don't want anyone spacing out on my meetings Draco!"

Draco knew that that was going to happen, and for the rest of the meeting, he didn't want to receive punishment for what he had done.

Finally when the meeting was over, he headed out of the drawing room when the Dark Lord said, "Draco, I would like for you to do something for me."

Draco said, "Yes, my Lord?"

The Dark Lord said, "I want you to find out where Potter's whereabouts' are. And you shell not fail this task for me, if you do, then I shell kill you myself."

Draco said, "Yes, my Lord."

The Dark Lord said, "And you shell never speak of this to no one."

Draco said, "Yes, my Lord."

The Dark Lord said, "Now go."

And so Draco left the drawing room feeling like he should tell Lucius and Narcissa his task, but as he was making his way to the living room, he heard them talking, Lucius said, "Draco, what does he have to do with this?"

Narcissa said, "Draco has to be in the middle, he's the one who can choses what he wants, and if that headmaster finds out, then we're dead for sure."

Draco just left, he didn't want to know what they were both talking about, he left the Manor, and he went back to Masen Manor on the other side of the street where a confused Edward was waiting for him to return.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello Readers!**_

_**Finished chapter four, now on chapter five!**_

**_Summary: What if Edward fell in love before he was turn back in 1918 with Draco Malfoy? But Draco was kidnapped before he was turned. Now many years later, Alice has a vision of Edward's one and only. How will Edward react to find out that his one and only is no other then Draco Malfoy who he thought had died back in 1918? How will Draco react to the sight of his long-lost husband who he thought had died back in 1918? How will the rest of the family react to when they find out the truth about the two?_**

_**Here's a new chapter!**_

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

When Draco had return back to Masen Manor, he heard someone from behind him say, "Draco! Hey Draco!"

He turned around only to be kissed by Pansy Parkinson, he felt his hands go into fists, he pulled away, he said, "Why hello Pansy."

Pansy said, "Isn't your house over there. And why where you about to go into Masen Manor?"

Draco said, "I have been invited by Lord Masen himself to stay with him for a few weeks. He told me that he wanted someone to stay with him because the rest of the family is out of the country."

Pansy whispered, "Some say that the house is haunted, but if you do make it out alive, then I'll reward you."

Draco didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he just said, "Well, I'm sure that the house isn't haunted. And Lord Masen seems like a nice person, even though I never met him before, so I just hope that he doesn't work for that Muggle lover who's the headmaster at school."

Pansy said, "So if your not busy tonight, we could go back to my house..."

Draco said, "I shell check in with Lord Masen first."

Pansy said, "Well I shell see you tonight, but if not then at the meeting."

Draco saw that she was walking away, he didn't know that there was going to be another Death Eater meeting for the kids who were all in training, he said, "Wait Pansy! What meeting?"

Pansy turn around, she said, "Oh no one told you about the Death Eater in training meeting?"

Draco shook his head, she said, "Well, you see the Dark Lord wants to have a meeting for all of the Death Eaters in training. So will you come?"

Draco said, "Where's this meeting held?"

She said, "At Sytherin Manor of course."

He said, "I'll let you know."

She gave him one last kiss before going back home, but she didn't know that Draco and Lord Masen had a secret.

Draco slowly turned around with a urge to through a curse at her, he didn't want anyone to know that he was married to Lord Masen, he didn't want anyone to know that he was going to live at the manor along with the rest of the Masen family who were still inside the house.

Draco was greeted by the Masen house-elf Winkey, she bowed all the way to the floor, she said in a trembling voice, "Master Draco, it's an honor to have you home at last."

Draco knew that no one in the Masen family would never ever set their house-elf free, he also knew that the entire Masen family hated the creature, he snapped, "Well, are you going to let me in or not, you foul creature!"

Winkey moved out of the way to let Draco inside, he went into the living room where Edward was waiting, he sat down beside him, he said, "Sorry about that. You see, I had to go over to-"

Edward said, "Death Eaters?"

Draco said, "We need to talk about what happened after I was taken."

Edward said, "You first. I don't want to tell you what happened after you were taken, I want know what happened to you first since you were taken first."

Draco sighed, he said, "Well after I was taken, I was put into the Malfoy family who live across the street from us, now this family was a family who were purebloods, Lucius Malfoy had married a woman who was apart of the Black family, who was another pureblood family. Anyways, the woman's name was Narcissa, she was the middle sister, her older sister was my auntie, her name was Bellatrix Black, Narcissa also had a younger sister who was disowned from the family because she had married a muggle-born wizard, her name was Andronda Black. Anyways, the Malfoys' were apart of a group who were all from the old Wizarding families, so I spent 10 years living with them, and they were great I guess. But anyways, when I had turned 11, I was sent to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry up in Scotland. The Malfoys' are apart of a group called Death Eaters who work for Lord Voldemort."

He hissed as he felt pain coming from the Dark Mark, he just continud his story, "Anyways, I went to school for five years, but then I found out that the headmaster didn't want me to read a book in one of my classed, but then I eventually got a look at the book, the book was about a girl who was in love with a vampire, and for some odd reason, you were in it. But anyways, after I looked at the book, the headmaster forbid me to read the book or even look up one of the characters in it. So five years went by with school and so on, until I came back here for the summer, when I was inside the Malfoy home, I found them in the living room, so I asked what was going on, Narcissa told me that they both needed to talk to me, I sat down, both of them sat on either side of me, I asked again what was going on, then Lucius had to say your name, and that's when memories of us had returned back to me. So I went out searching for you, until I found you. And now I feel complete."

Draco kissed Edward who wrapped his arms around Draco's waits pulling him closer to him, he only pulled away when he asked, "And now it's your turn dear. I want hear about you after I was taken."

Edward chuckled, he missed Draco so much, he missed his smile, his way of viewing other people, and also his mate's ways of life.

He said, "Well, first of all, shell we get something to eat?"

Draco said, "Yes we should. Winkey!"

The house elf emerge from where she was standing, she had been standing in the far corner in the room, she said, "Yes?"

Edward knew where the elf was standing, he grabbed Winky by the scruff of her shirt, lifted her up to his face, she grew terrified, he growled, "What did I say about easdroping on us! TELL ME!?"

Winky began to cry, she said through hug sobs, "Master forbids Winky to easdrop on them. Winky didn't mean to Master."

Edward growled at the elf, he dropped her, then he said, "Go and us some dinner. Now "

Winky got up of the floor, she was now crying loud, she walked out of the room leaving her Master and Draco.

Draco said, "Foul creature she is, isn't she?"

Edward said, "Yes she is."

Draco said, "So who's Alice?"

Edward said, "She's my adopted sister."

Draco said, "So what's your life like?"

Edward didn't want to tell him just yet, he didn't know how Draco would react to finding out that he was a vampire, he just hoped that Draco would understand his story.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello Readers!**_

_**Finished chapter five, now on chapter six!**_

**_Summary: What if Edward fell in love before he was turn back in 1918 with Draco Malfoy? But Draco was kidnapped before he was turned. Now many years later, Alice has a vision of Edward's one and only. How will Edward react to find out that his one and only is no other then Draco Malfoy who he thought had died back in 1918? How will Draco react to the sight of his long-lost husband who he thought had died back in 1918? How will the rest of the family react to when they find out the truth about the two?_**

_**Here's a new chapter!**_

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

Edward said, "Well, I hope that you don't be afraid of me now that I'm going to tell you what happened, but you must be open minded, I still haven't told anyone about this, I have kept our promise. But you also must know that I have never forgotten about us, I have anyways wondered where you were and all of that. I still don't know what everyone will say or do if I told them all sooner. But I know that if I do, then there would be some trouble getting away from them all."

Draco nodded, he knew how that felt, he didn't know what to say to everyone once he told them the entire story, he only wished that once he had told them all, then he would be able to make it out of there alive, and hopefully some of them would actually still be friends with him after he told them all the truth.

Edward sighed, he was starting to feel the awardness in the room even without Jasper's power, but before he could start his story, he had a call, he took out his phone, he looked at the id, and his saw the name: Alice.

He sighed again, why was Alice calling him right before he was going to tell his mate his story? But he just said, "Pixie! Why are you calling me! Can't you just shut up for one day?!"

**Edward? Is that you?**

He said, "Pixie! Of course it's me!"

**You have to bring him here, both of you can't stay where you are. Please?**

He growled, "Why do you say that for Pixie?"

**Because, some of the people who he knows will find out and they'll go after you two. SO BRING HIM HERE! SO HE COULD BE SAFE!**

He had to hold the phone away from him, he looked at Draco, he saw that Draco was about to burst out laughing, he turn back to the phone, and he said, "Look here Pixie, I don't want to go back with you all! And I already know what you all are planning to do already so why should I go back there when you all will try to make me tell you all what's been going on ever since I heard of my one and only!?"

**But Edward, you have to come back! Please just try to make it quick, I know what is going to happen if you two don't come back, and besides, he'll actually like it here. Then when the danger is done, then you two will go back-wait-Masen Manor? What's that?**

Edward frozen, he knew that Alice would know about the manor, he said, "I have to go. Look Pixie, just try to see if anything else happens,-"

**Oh yeah, and the Volturi are coming. I think they found out about your mate.**

Edward just hung up on her, he didn't want her to know that he and Draco both were actually supposed to stay here at Masen Manor, he couldn't face the Volturi right now, he said, "Sorry about that. You see, I have this sister who is very small but also very anoyon."

Draco couldn't hold it in any longer, he just burst flat out laughing, when he was done, Edward said, "I know it sounds very funny to you but she sometimes gets on my nerves, and sometime I just wanted to sent pain her way, if you know what I mean?"

Draco said, "Oh I know what you mean alright."

Edward said, "But anyways, after-"

He was stopped by Winky who had brought them some food, she bowed all the way to the floor when she saw her Master look at her, and she said, "Master, Winky had brought food."

Edward looked at what Winky had brought, he saw that there was a full plate of roast beef, mashed potatoes, corn, two drinking glasses for him and Draco, and a bottles of wine, he said, "Thank you Winky."

Winky said, "Your welcome Master."

Edward said, "Your free to go, but if you ever do anything foul such as that ever again, then you shell be punished."

Winky started crying, she threw herself on the floor, she said, "Winky a good house elf, Winky won't do it again please Master, Winky a good elf."

Edward said, "I said your free to go! Didn't you hear me you stupid creature!"

Winky slowly go up off of the floor, she bowed in front of her master, and left the room while still crying loudly.

After she was gone, Edward purred them some wine, he gave one to Draco, he sat back against the seat, and he started his story, "Well, when I heard nothing inside the home, I begun my search for you. I didn't find you anywhere, so I thought that you were killed. Then for the next month, I was heartbroken, but then in the moth of September, I was dying of a cancer that my Mother had gotten, then a man came and I was reborn into the world again, but I wasn't myself, I was a new born, now I know that in your world, they're not real, because in my world we are, so anyways, I was reborn in a vampire."

He heard Draco gasped, he just continued his story, "After I was changed, I couldn't stop thinking about you and weather you were coming back or not, and so I was the first to join the Cullen Coven, but as time went by, I begun to forget about you and the life we both shared together, the Cullen Coven was also getting bigger, first there was me, then Esme, Rose, Emmett, and finally we have Jasper and Alice. So I had forgotten about you and the life I had left behind for 96 years, it wasn't until just today, Alice had called all of us downstairs, then she said that she had found my one and only, so I asked who it was, then she said your name, and I just thought back to when I was in love, and you were all I could think about. Until I went out hunting, I smelt the familiar sent of spring time, then I came across you, and now my whole entire world is complete."

After his story, Draco was frozen with shock, he didn't know that Edward was changed, he now knew why the headmaster had forbid him to read any of the Twilight books, it was all because the headmaster was trying to hide the entire truth from him about his past, he know knew why the headmaster also had forbid him to go and look up one of the characters from the book, it was all because he didn't want him to read all about how Edward had been put into the world his is in now, he got up, he went out of the room, then he went into the drawing room where he opened a letter that was sent yeasteday to him by the headmaster, he slowly opened the letter, and he read:

_Dear Draco,_

_I hope that you won't find this, but if you do, I will not be kind to you this year, I know that you found out about your past, I don't like what you are doing, I know that he wanted you back, but I had to do what I had to do for a reason._

_Now if you ever try to go back to Masen Manor during the holidays or even during the summer holidays, then I'll end your life in the most painful way I could think of._

_From,_

_Dumbledore_

Draco froze, he could even think about this year, he crushed the letter in his hands, then he threw it into the fire, he went out of the drawing room, but he didn't know that someone was watching him.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello Readers!**_

_**Finished chapter six, now on chapter seven!**_

**_Summary: What if Edward fell in love before he was turn back in 1918 with Draco Malfoy? But Draco was kidnapped before he was turned. Now many years later, Alice has a vision of Edward's one and only. How will Edward react to find out that his one and only is no other then Draco Malfoy who he thought had died back in 1918? How will Draco react to the sight of his long-lost husband who he thought had died back in 1918? How will the rest of the family react to when they find out the truth about the two?_**

_**Here's a new chapter!**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

Draco had returned back to the living room, he was shocked about who was in the living with Edward, it was a black haired girl, she was just like his real mother, she turned to face him, she gasped, she ran up to him, hugged him, it took him a few minutes to realize that it was indeed his mother, he gasped, he hugged her back, he said, "Molly?"

The woman's name was Molly Lily Masen who was the older sister of Edward, he hugged her back, he pulled away, he said, "Molly, it's wonderful to see you again."

Molly giggled, she said, "Draco, where have you and your husband been, I was so worried, and Edward Anthony Masen! You left us! HOW COULD YOU!"

Edward said, "Molly, you must know the entire story already."

Molly looked at her younger brother, she said, "No, I do not know the entire story."

Edward sighed once more, but before he could respond, they all heard a pounding on the front door, he said, "WINKY!"

Winky rushed to her Master, she said, "Yes Master?"

He said, "Go and get the door. And hurry up!"

Winky rushed to get the door, he heard Carlisle's voice say, "Hello, is Edward here?"

Winky said, "Master, some people wished to you."

Edward said, "Let them in! You stupid creature!"

Winky said, "Yes Master."

So Winky let them in, everyone was in awe at the sight, they all didn't know what was going on, Winky led them all into the living room where Edward, Molly, and Draco were all at, Winky said, "Here they all are Master."

Edward saw that Carlisle had to bring the entire Cullen coven, as well as the Denali coven, he saw Tanya's eyes widen with love, he ignore them all for a few minutes, he looked at Winky who bowed before her Master, he said, "Winky shell not bother us while our guests are here, she shell return to her chores, and after she is done, she shell return to her room where SHE SHELL STAY PUT! Does Winky understand?"

Winky flinched just a bit, but she said, "Yes Master, Winky understands, Master."

Edward said, "Your free to go! Now go before it's to the cupboard for a month!"

Winky began to cry, she didn't like the cupboard, she said, "No Master please not the cupboard. Winky a good elf. Please Master."

Molly and Draco didn't say anything, both of them knew that Winky was afraid of the cupboard that was under the stairs, but the Cullen and Denali Covens were all confused about what was going on, only Alice wasn't paying attention, she was looking at Edward with a horrified look, she had just seen a vision of Edward, Draco, and Molly disappearing with a family who didn't like a family at all.

Edward said, "Get out of my sight right now, you foul creature!"

Winky got up off the floor, she said, "Yes Master."

Then without a word she fled the living room were her Master, Draco, their guests, and Molly were all at, and she continued her orders from her Master.

Back in the living room, Edward said, "Why are you all here?"

Alice whispered, "Danger will come for you all."

Edward read her mind, he heard her talking about some family who was going to take them away, he gasped, he turned to Molly and Draco with a hug smile on his face, they knew what that meant, they both said, "What is it?"

Edward whispered, "It's time."

Both of them gasped, they both knew that they all were going to be reunited with the rest of the Masen family soon, but they didn't know that it was already going to be here, they both smiled hug smiles, they all hugged each other, then Edward pulled away, and that's when he had an idea.

So he turned back to the two covens, Tanya brighten up when he looked at them all, he said, "Alright Alice, I'll play along with your little silly game."

Alice said, "But it's not a game Edward, and you know it's not a game!"

Carlisle said, "Alice, calm down."

Edward said, "No, let that little pixie rant all she want, I'm just trying to say that I'll never return back into the world as a Cullen."

Tanya gasped, Edward looked at her, he said, "Don't ever think about it Tanya."

Just then Draco walked over to Edward who pulled him beside him, Draco wrapped his arms around Edward, Tanya grew angry, she walked up to Draco, she said, "Hey blonde, get away from him!"

Draco smirked, he said, "Can we help you?"

Tanya said, "Hey blonde, I said to get away from him!"

Draco laughed, he sent pain her way, she feel to the ground hissing in pain, he then stopped, he bent down beside her, he said in a cold tone, "Don't ever talk to my husband like that ever again! Do you understand me?"

Tanya said through clenched teeth, "Your husband? What the fuck are you talking about? He doesn't have a wife, and he's not married!"

Draco got up, turned to Edward, and he said, "You never told anyone?"

Edward said, "Like I said, I never told anyone."

Draco nodded, he turn back to Tanya who growled at him, Edward got in front of Tanya, blocking Draco, he said in a cold tone, "Don't you dare touch or even hurt him in my presents! Leech! And that also goes for the rest of you all!"

All the vampires all gasped out loud, everyone didn't know what was going on, he just said, "Do all of you understand me!?"

Everyone nodded, then Molly said, "Eddie, are you sure that it's time?"

Edward said, "Yes, my dearest sister, the gang should be here in about an hour or two. So I think that we all should get packing, I have a feeling that we aren't coming back, and besides, you know how mother and father are."

Carlisle said, "Edward you didn't tell us that your mate was something far more then a human."

Edward said, "Well, you do know that I am something far more then a vampire too right."

Carlisle said, "Really? What are you and your mate?"

Edward looked at Draco, he didn't know if they should tell them all yet, just then they all heard another knock at the door, and Draco starting to feel like he should go and answer the door himself, but he thought better of it, and he yelled, "WINKY!"

Winky took a while to get downstairs, when she had arrived, she said, "Yes, Master Draco."

Draco yelled at her, "What. Took. You. So. Long! You. Foul. CREATURE!"

Winky started to cry again, she said, "Winky didn't mean to Master. Winky didn't mean to, please Master. Winky a good house-elf."

Draco snapped at her, "Go and get the door!"

Winky got the door, when she opened the door, she saw that it was the Malfoys', she said, "Why, hello Master Malfoy and Miss Malfoy."

Draco froze, he knew that Pansy would have told them, he said, "Winky! Bring them in here! NOW!"

So Winky the Masen house-elf lead the Malfoys' into the living room where her two Masters were waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi everyone**_

_**Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was in Orlando Florida for a week!**_

_**Finished Chapter Seven, and now working on Chapter Eight!**_

**_Summary: What if Edward fell in love before he was turn back in 1918 with Draco Malfoy? But Draco was kidnapped before he was turned. Now many years later, Alice has a vision of Edward's one and only. How will Edward react to find out that his one and only is no other then Draco Malfoy who he thought had died back in 1918? How will Draco react to the sight of his long-lost husband who he thought had died back in 1918? How will the rest of the family react to when they find out the truth about the two?_**

_**Here's Chapter Eight for all my loving readers out there!**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Draco saw that Winky was leading Lucius and Narcissa into the living room, Draco said, "What are you two doing here at the Masen Manor?"

Narcissa said, "Draco what are you talking about? You don't live here. This is the Masen family house."

Draco said, "I will reaure you that this is the Masen family home."

Lucius said, "Then why are you in the arms of Lord Masen?"

Edward said, "Get out Winky! "

Winky obeyed her Master, when she was gone, Draco said, "Well I do believe that it is time isn't that right dear?"

Edward said, "Yes it is Dray, but we must hurry, we shell not let the rest of the family wait any longer. My dearest sister, will you please let that creature know that we will be leaving soon?"

Molly said, "Yes Master Masen. Shell I tell her to start packing our things?"

Edward said, "Yes. But tell her to leave our room alone, we need to go in there anyway to get dress."

Molly said, "Yes Master Masen."

Edward had made sure that everyone called him that in public, he didn't want anyone to know his name, all but the Masen family and all the vampires in the vampire world. So now that was what everyone now calls him.

So Molly left, when she was gone, Edward turned to the two covens who were all shocked ah what just happened, Draco turned to Edward, Edward looked back at his mate, he said, "We should get ready to go."

Carlisle said, "Edward, what-"

Draco said, "I wouldn't talk if I were any of you. Unless you all want to end up like this one on the floor."

Tanya was still on the floor, she snapped, "He's mine! He only belongs to me! I don't mind if I could kill-"

Edward said, "Shut up! You have no right to talk to us like that! Now, I don't mind if I kill you myself, but before I do, any last words?"

Tanya said, "I wouldn't dare Edward Cullen! You know that I love you-"

That was the final straw for both Edward and Draco, Draco sent pain her way, then Edward burned her while she was screaming, and after a few more minutes, Tanya Denali was dead. Edward turned to the remaining Denali's, Kate gasped, she said, "N-n-n-no, E-e-e-e-Edward, w-w-what d-did you d-d-d-d-do to our sister! WHAT DID YOU DO! SHE DIDN'T DO NOTHING WRONG! How could you! She did loved you-"

Draco glared at her, he didn't want to hear that a woman was in love with his Eddie, he knew that they both had promised each other that they would always love each other, she ignored his glare, she continued what she was saying, but she was stopped by Narcissa, Narcissa said in a cold voice, "Draco? Do you have something to tell everyone?"

Draco sigh, he looked at Edward who nodded letting him know that it was time to reveal the secret, but before he began, Molly had reentered the room, she said, "Master Masen, what's that burnet smell?"

Edward said, "Someone just died, someone who shouldn't have come here in the first place!"

Alice said, "You can't leave now! You have to come back home, if you do go, then you'll never come back. Please Edward-"

Edward held up one long pale finger to stop her, she stopped, he had to tell them all that what she said or what she saw was wrong, he had to let them all know that she has been wrong about this whole 'you have to come back' stuff is all wrong, he knew for a fact that the rest of the family would all soon have to tell everyone else, but he didn't want to face any more vampires, he just said, "Don't push it pixie, for I know that what you said is wrong. I know for a fact that what you saw or what you had told us is all a bloody lie. We've been waiting for this day for many many years, we, who are here right now, are waiting for our true family, our real family to come and take us with them back to the Masen Palace in Europe. But let me say this to the Cullen and Denali family, I couldn't believe that I had lived with you _**Cullens**_, I didn't want to say anything else about my past, but you just had to say his name. I knew that I should have killed everyone is that family of yours **_Carlisle_**, it was hard pretending to live like a Cullen, but I know that you all tried to figure out my past. And now Denalis, I have _**NEVER**_ met a coven who's leader wanted _**ME**_! I knew that from the very beginning I wanted nothing more then to just **_KILL YOU ALL_**!"

He knew that he had to calm down, but all he wanted to do was to just end the Denali's lives, he was about to say more, when he felt Draco's hand on his arm, he turned to look at Draco, Draco knew that sometimes Edward could lose his temper, he laid his hand on his arm, he felt Edward getting himself together, Edward pulled Draco close to him, he sighed knowing that Draco was trying to calm him down, he turned around to face the fireplace that was in the living room, he said, "Leave this house, both of you. And never ever come back."

He hard them walking out of the room, he smiled, he said, "Oh and Carlisle?"

Carlisle froze, he said, "Yes, Master Masen?"

Edward turned to face him, he said, "And if you ever tell anyone about this, including that stupid coven who thinks _**they're**_ royalty, then I'll end all of your lives for good. Do you understand me?"

Carlisle said, "Yes, Master Masen."

Edward sneered, "_**Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. House.**_"

They both heard the two covens rush out of the house, he knew that he had done the right thing, he had always hated them, but he didn't want them to know the truth, Draco said, "Well thank God you took care of them, I didn't like the look that that Tanya woman was giving us."

Edward said, "Draco, I should have told you about that one. She always done that with me, but I knew that you would return. And so that's why I hated them all, everyone thought that she was falling for me, but I never did."

Lucius spoke, "Master Masen, may we have a talk with Draco?"

Edward said, "Yes you may, sir."

Draco lead Narcissa and Lucius to the drawing room in the manor, as Draco was leading them through the manor and into the drawing room, he knew that they were going to tell him something, but when he went into the drawing room, he was not pleased at all to find Winky there doing her chores, when they had walked in, Winky looked up, she saw that her other Master was leading Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy into the room, Winky said, "Master-"

Draco glared at the elf, he snapped, "Get out!"

Winky left, when the elf was gone, Draco closed the door, then with one swift move of his hand, both Narcissa and Lucius fell onto the floor in the other direction, he said in a cold tone, "I never excepted this from both of you."

Narcissa tried to get up, she didn't know what happened, she said, "Draco, please. Just try to listen-"

Draco cut her off, "Listen! Listen! LISTEN! WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO BOTH OF YOU!?"

Narcissa began to cry, Lucius heard his wife, his heart began to break, he said, "Draco-"

Draco turned to him, he said, "Lucius, will you do something for us?"

Lucius looked up, he saw that Draco was standing over him, with a look of utter hatred on his face, he said, "Yes, Master Draco?"

Draco sneered, "Find out why that headmaster had taken me from my own time, find out the entire story. Do you think you can do that for us, Lucius?"

Lucius said, "Yes, Master Draco."

Draco said, "But if you don't, then say good-bye to your **_wife_**."

He snapped his fingers, then he heard Narcissa's screams, next he saw the terror in Lucius' eyes, he ended the pain, Narcissa stopped screaming, he bent down to Lucius' eye level, he said in a dangerous tone, "Is that clear, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius said, "Yes, Master Draco. I shell not fail you or the Masen family."

Draco nodded his approval, he said, "Get up, get your wife, and get in the middle of the room. I think we have a plan for both of you here with us. Now _**MOVE**_!"

Lucius got up, ran over to his wife, pulled her beside him, then they both went in the middle of the room, and they both waited for Draco to tell them what to do next, but they both didn't know that Draco had casted the Imperius Curs on them while he was leading them through the manor.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi readers:**_

_**So sorry I didn't get to update more on this story, I've just been at school!**_

_**But don't worry about me not updating the stories, when I'm at school, I could work more on the chapters!**_

**_Summary: What if Edward fell in love before he was turn back in 1918 with Draco Malfoy? But Draco was kidnapped before he was turned. Now many years later, Alice has a vision of Edward's one and only. How will Edward react to find out that his one and only is no other then Draco Malfoy who he thought had died back in 1918? How will Draco react to the sight of his long-lost husband who he thought had died back in 1918? How will the rest of the family react to when they find out the truth about the two?_**

_**Anyways, here's Chapter nine for everyone!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE:**

When Draco had returned to the living room, he found Edward pacing the living room, and then Molly came in, she said, "Brother, everything's all packed and ready to go."

Edward said, "Thank you, sister."

Molly smiled at her brother, and then left.

Draco said, "Dear, if you don't mind, I have some news to tell you about the other guests."

Edward stopped pacing, he looked up at Draco, and he said, "What is it Dray?"

Before Draco could say anything else, they both heard a knock at the door, Draco went over to the living room window, Edward followed, Draco saw that it was Pansy, his hands went into fists, his silver now a pair of cold black eyes narrowed, he called, "WINKY!"

Winky came down as fast as she could, when she got there, she said, "Yes Master?"

Draco sneered at her, "Get the door!"

Winky hurried to go get the door, when she opened it, she said, "Welcome, Miss. Parkinsons, to Masen Manor."

Draco heard Pansy say, "Hi there, um… is… uh… Draco… umm… is… he… here?"

Edward said, "Bring her in here!"

Pansy was lead into the living room, to say she was amazed at how the house looked, when she was in the living room, she saw another guy in the living room with Draco, he had pale skin, gold eyes, and he was very beautiful, Draco raised his wand, he pointed it at Pansy who looked confused, he shouted, "_Stupefy_!"

Pansy flew to the wall, she landed with a loud thud on the floor, Draco said, "Could you give us a minute?"

Edward quickly gave Draco a soft kiss on the forehead, he whispered, "Sure thing dear."

Then he left.

When he was gone, Draco said, "Go away Winky."

Winky rushed out of the room, when she left, Draco said, "Why are you here, Miss. Parkinson?"

Pansy didn't know what had gotten into her Draco, she said, "Drakie, what is going on?"

Draco sneered, "Answer the question Miss. Parkinson?"

Pansy said, "I only came to see if you were coming over tonight—"

Draco said, "I've got other plans tonight."

Pansy said, "Are you sure?"

Draco said, "Yes… now, Miss. Parkinson, have you heard anything more about the meeting?"

Pansy said, "Yes, but the Dark Lord wants to have a little chat with you and your parents before the meeting. Bellatrix will also be attending the meeting as well."

Draco said, "Is that so. Shame you had to come all this way just for this, sadly _**my parents and I**_ are not going to attend _**any**_ of the meetings any time soon."

Pansy said, "Oh and our Hogwarts letters came today, did you get yours?"

Draco said, "WINKY!"

Winky rushed in, she said, "Yes Master?"

Draco said, "Did my Hogwarts letter come in today?"

Winky said, "Yes it did."

Draco said, "Go and get it."

Winky rushed to go get the Hogwarts letter, while she was gone, Draco turned back to Pansy, and said, "Will you promise me something?"

Pansy said, "What is it Dray?"

Draco turned to the fireplace, he said, "Do you know about time travel?"

Pansy said, "No… but I'm sure that that bloody Granger might know about that."

Draco said, "The Dark Lord wants me to do something for him."

Pansy said, "What did he say?"

Draco said, "Well I know two reasons why I must do what he asks me to do. But I will not be fooled by anyone who dares try to interfere with my plan on fulfilling the Dark Lord's wishes. And along with doing so, you are not going to dare do the same things that you did to me all these years. Do I make myself clear Miss. Parkinson?"

Pansy said, "But why must you be like this Dray? I thought—"

Draco sneered, "Everyone was wrong, including you. I am not going to be the same from now on! I was in love long before you had shown up!"

Pansy said, "You know that I love—"

Draco sneered, "No Pansy! You don't understand any of this! You will never understand! I know that I do have a good reason why I must do my task!"

Winky had returned, she bowed in front of Draco, and she said, "Master, Winky has brought the Hogwarts letter."

Draco took the letter, it was addressed to:

_**Draco Malfoy**_

_**The living room**_

_**Masen Manor**_

Draco tore open the letter, he pulled out the list of books, when he saw that the Headmaster was still Albus Dumbledore, he glared at the letter, he said, "I can't wait until I get my hands on _**him.**_ He's going to regret _**everything**_ that he has done with the Masen family."

Pansy said, "Who are you talking about?"

Draco said, "Oh you'll see who when we get there. Will you do something for me, Miss. Parkinson?"

Pansy said, "What can I do for you Dray?"

Draco glared at her, he snapped, "Don't call me any of that! And if you do, then I don't want to hurt a young girl like yourself."

Pansy's lip trembled, she didn't want to hear that her Draco was now someone else, she didn't like this new side of him, and this new Draco scared her, she felt tears in her eyes, she quickly whipped them away, but more tears were not hiding.

Draco meanwhile was thinking of how he could get revenge on the headmaster, he heard Pansy sniffling, he turned and saw that the girl was indeed crying.

Draco never liked to comfort anyone who was crying, he handed her a box of tissues, then lead her to the front door, opened it, and off she went crying all the way home.

He cast one cold look at Malfoy Manor across the street before shutting the door, when he turned around, Edward was standing in front of him with the Hogwarts letter in his hands.

Edward handed the letter back to Draco who only glared at the headmaster's name, Edward pulled Draco into a hug, but Draco had to go to the drawing room, when he had arrived, he found Lucius and Narcissa still in the middle of the room, when they both saw him, both of them bowed, Draco sneered, "Get up, both of you!"

Both of them got up, Narcissa softly spoke, "Draco, please I'm sure that the headmaster had done—"

Draco said, "You don't know how grateful I am to finally be home after 96 bloody years! Both of you should have told me when both of you had found out about it! Why you two had to hide it!? I don't know, maybe you thought that once you had told me, I would be ok with it! Well, I'm not ok with it! Both of you had lied to me all these years!"

Lucius said, "Draco, please if you just listen to your mother—"

Draco sneered, "She's NOT My Mother! And Neither Are You Mr. Malfoy! Both of you have some explaining to do In Front of Lord Masen himself!"

Narcissa gasped, Lucius said, "No one has seen him or anyone in the Masen family for years, Draco. And how do you know him and the entire Masen family?"

Draco said, "Is that so. Well, too bad the Dark Lord won't be seeing any of us any time soon. Shame is it, how both of you have kept something so secretive all these years, how both of you had lied to me all these years!"

Narcissa said, "What do you mean?"

Draco smiled and said, "Miss. Parkinson came by not too long ago. To say she was wondering if I was going to the Death Eaters in Training meeting. But I told her that we won't be going to the meetings any time soon."

Narcissa said, "You mean Pansy Parkinson?"

Draco headed towards the door, he was about to open the door, when Lucius said, "Draco, please? If you just let us explain everything to you—"

Draco said, "Awe, your so kind. But both of you don't need to do that. I'm sure the headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry will be happy to explain everything to me all on his own."

Narcissa saw that her son was someone else, she couldn't believe that Draco would be like this, she didn't want him to be like this, she could only hope that this was temporary, she didn't know what had happened to him, she saw that Draco was heading towards the big doors, she saw him opening the door, then she couldn't help but hear someone outside the door, she heard a woman's voice, "Draco, I'm sure that my brother has already told to you that we will be meeting up with the family soon?"

Lucius heard Draco say, "Molly, must you interrupt me and my other guest?"

Lucius heard the woman say, "But I'm sure he knows about them. Should I go tell him for you?"

Narcissa heard a man's voice, "Tell me what? Dray, who's in there?"

Both of them heard Draco say, "Remember those guest I was going to tell you about?"

The man said, "Yes, I remember. What about them?"

Draco said, "I have a place for them in the Masen family household."

Narcissa heard the man say, "Well, I'm sure Mother and Father would be happy to know that we've some people to introduce and have a place for them in the family. Don't you think so too, sister?"

Molly said, "Yes, at least now we have some people to do some of the things for us. But what about your other guest, my dear brother? Why didn't you lure them into the family curse as well? We could be one of the largest families along with the Volturi."

The mention of the Volturi made Edward cringe, he couldn't face them, he just had to figure out a way to not go back to Volterria and not to be put back into the Cullen coven again, he said, "I don't know about the Volturi, I'm sure you know about them, Draco?"

Draco slowly shook his head, Edward heard two heartbeats in the room that Draco was in, he slowly walked into the room, there in the middle of the room stood a couple, one had blonde hair, he had a stern look on his pale face, his eyes were narrowed and they were also silver, Edward turned to the woman who was beside the man, she had blonde hair, her face was of confused, she had cold black eyes which were also narrowed, he also noticed that both of them seemed to have sticks like the one Draco had.

He took Draco's hand, Draco held his breath, and he wasn't actually expecting Edward to be in the same room as Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were in, but he decided not to push it… he stood beside Edward who was looking over them, Edward finally spoke after a long silence, "Why are you here?"

Before both of them could say anything, Winky had come in, she said, "Master, Mistress Lestrange has come to see Master Draco—"

Draco quickly let go of Edward, he dragged Winky out of the room, Winky froze with fear, he didn't let go until they were both in front of a small cupboard that was underneath the grand stairs, it was always locked on the inside, he open it, threw her in there, and then shut it.

Then he headed towards the door, when he opened it, he saw that Bellatrix was standing on their doorstep with a look of concern on her face, without saying anything, Draco dragged Bellatrix to the drawing room, but while on the way there, Bellatrix asked her nephew, "Draco, what's going on? Why are you here at Masen Manor? You know that this place is forbidden for all. Including you."

Draco ignored her, when he had arrived back in the room, Bellatrix saw that her sister and brother-in-law were in the middle of the room, she also saw a man, this man had pale skin, he had gold eyes, and he was very beautiful, she rushed to her sister, but Draco had separated her from her sister, Bellatrix said, "Draco, what's going on here? You know that you're not supposed to be here? Especially here at Masen Manor!"

Draco only said, "Lies!"

Bellatrix tried to reach her sister, but then she realized that something was keeping her from them, she said, "Draco Lucius Malfoy! What have you done!?"

Before Draco could say anything to the dark woman, Edward cut in, "I wouldn't say anything else to him or in front of him, if I were any of you."

Bellatrix fell silent, she was shock that the person who was very beautiful was indeed Lord Masen himself, no one hadn't heard or seen him ever since he had the flu, Bellatrix looked at her sister Narcissa, Narcissa said, "Please Draco, if you could just let us—"

Bellatrix said, "The headmaster—"

Draco sneered, "I should have known from the first day I had stepped into that school!"

Bellatrix said, "Draco, if you could just listen to us, I'm sure we could—"

Edward said, "Why are all of you here?"

Lucius said, "We were all concern for Draco, sir. We didn't know that he was here in the first place. We, my wife and I, had just found out that what he was doing was… it was… it's going to cause a lot of trouble at his school with the headmaster."

Edward said, "Why would you all be concern for him, sir? And what trouble will this all cause at this… this… school he's attending?"

Lucius didn't know what to say, he and Narcissa had been forbidden to tell anyone the truth about Draco, even Bellatrix who didn't know a signal word had also been forbidden to let Draco come here, she was really strict on that part, Narcissa was staring at the floor, she only hoped that what Lucius will say will not anger the headmaster, finally Lucius spoke, "His headmaster uh… had forbidden him to… uh… come here. I mean, to this very house."

Edward's eyes narrowed, he said, "And why is that so important to this headmaster?"

Bellatrix said, "Narcissa, why? What has the headmaster told you about Draco Malfoy—"

Draco snapped his fingers, Bellatrix felt pain going through her entire body, she let out a loud scream, Draco ended the pain, and Bellatrix stopped screaming, she stared at Draco, confused, but Draco sneered, "I'm not a bloody Malfoy! I wasn't born into the Malfoy name, Bellatrix! I didn't know about it until just yesterday, and you should know why I'm here!? In Masen Manor!"

Bellatrix looked at her sister for help, but her sister was silent, she saw that both of them were silent, they both wore a blank expression, she said, "Cissy please, what is Draco talking about?"

Narcissa was about to say something, when Edward sneered, "You two didn't tell her? Both of you have been keeping the truth from everyone all this time? But what about this headmaster at his school? What does this have to with him? Why is he in on it? Or unless… what a second…"

Draco said, "What is it?"

Edward looked at Draco with a strange look, he didn't think about this headmaster actually taking someone away from a different time, and actually putting the victim in a different time, he said, "Unless… he had… taken…"

Draco's cold eyes narrowed, he turned to Narcissa, and he said, "What did he really say?"

Narcissa cast one glance at her husband, she saw that he was looking stern, he had his hands in fists, he pulled out his wand, Draco deaged the spell, he knew why Lucius was doing it, and he saw that Lucius was trying not to tell, but sadly failing.

So he pulled out his own wand, and with a shriek, sent one of the unforgivable cures at Lucius who fell to the ground screaming in pain.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi readers:**_

_**Done with Chapter nine, now onto chapter ten!**_

**_Summary: What if Edward fell in love before he was turn back in 1918 with Draco Malfoy? But Draco was kidnapped before he was turned. Now many years later, Alice has a vision of Edward's one and only. How will Edward react to find out that his one and only is no other then Draco Malfoy who he thought had died back in 1918? How will Draco react to the sight of his long-lost husband who he thought had died back in 1918? How will the rest of the family react to when they find out the truth about the two?_**

_**Hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN:**

Draco looked at Narcissa, she stared at the ground, he said, "Narcissa, what did the headmaster really say?"

Narcissa couldn't handle it anymore, she had to tell him what really happened, she looked at her husband, and she said, "Lucius, it's time. I can't take it any longer, I can't handle it anymore. Lucius, I can't keep going on trying to fake everything, please if you just try—"

Lucius whispered, "The headmaster, what will he do if he finds out? And please Narcissa, what if once we tell him… then…"

Narcissa whispered, "Look, we can't break the vow. You and I both know that if we do tell him, then once he returns to Hogwarts, the headmaster will be angry with him… and then… oh, Lucius please, just tell them what the headmaster did."

Lucius said, "It's for the best that both of them find out on their own—"

Bellatrix said, "Find out what on their own?"

Narcissa burst into tears, to say she wasn't happy at all that Draco had to find out this way, she only hoped that once the headmaster tells him the whole story, then he could at least try to be calm about it.

Lucius realized that his wife was right, he knew that she didn't want to tell him the truth this way, he pulled her into a hug, he cast a side way glance at Draco, but Draco stood in a corner looking at Narcissa with a mixture of confusion and hurt, he knew that Draco didn't like it when Narcissa was like this, he too felt tears in his eyes, he saw Draco's eyes starting to tear up too, he invited Draco to join them, but Draco only shook his head at him telling him he can't.

Draco didn't know what else to do, he stood in a corner staring at Lucius and Narcissa holding each other, Narcissa had burst into tears, Lucius pulled her into a hug, Draco wished to go to them, to join in the hug, but even he knew that he couldn't, he stood rooted to the spot unable to move, he had to listen to what they wanted to say, he had to watch their pain, he wanted so much to break free from the room, and then to make things a lot worse, Draco saw that Lucius's eyes start tearing up, Lucius invited him over to join them, but Draco just shook his head telling him that he couldn't do it.

Bellatrix saw what happened, to say she didn't know what to think, she saw Draco staring at Narcissa and Lucius, she saw Lucius inviting Draco to join them in the hug, but what she saw next made her tear up too, what she saw was Draco shaking his head at Lucius telling him that he couldn't.

Bellatrix said through tears, "No…"

Hearing the word no coming from Bellatrix, Draco slid down to the floor, he couldn't take his eyes off Narcissa and Lucius, both of them suddenly sank to the ground, he felt a few tears going down his cheeks, he felt an arm wrap around him, he knew that it was Edward trying to comfort him during this, he slowly turned away from them.

Edward lead Draco up the stairs, into their room, and over to their bed.

Draco saw across the street, there in the door step of Malfoy Manor, was the headmaster, looking into the house, then he saw that the headmaster had turned around, and Draco saw that the headmaster was looking at him with a hateful expression.

He felt his left arm beginning to burn, he ignored the call, he couldn't part with the Masen family any longer, it was just way too much for him to be around others who didn't know about him, he only wanted to be happy with them, but instead of being a part of them and their kind, he always felt alone with them, he had to face them all just for the rest of the summer and then two more years at Hogwarts.

The thought of going back to Hogwarts angrier him, he glared at the man who was looking back at him, ever since he had first heard of a conversation between the man and his parents was when he had finished his first year at Hogwarts, and he had a reason to not trust the headmaster ever again. But he also noticed was that he couldn't even trust the most loving people in the entire world, his parents…

**FLASH**

Draco had just came home from his first year at Hogwarts, he was on his way to the living room when he had heard his mother, father, and who sounded like the headmaster talking in low voices, they were all in the living room, Draco stopped outside the room when he heard his father say, "But you both should know that he will eventually find out the truth about how he had ended up here?"

Draco stopped, he slowly and quietly pressed his ear against the door, and then he heard his mother say in a cold tone, "Why should he even be allowed in here. When he could be across the street in Masen—"

The headmaster said, "Narcissa, you know that the head of that house will or might try to take that one away… and then—"

Narcissa snapped, "I would rather die than save that boy! He's not even a part of the Wizarding world! He's to belong underground! Just like that husband of his!"

Lucius said, "Dear, just quiet down. He might hear us."

Draco heard the headmaster say, "I'm sure you two know how the plan will work, don't you?"

Lucius said, "Yes, we both know about how grateful the death of that that… boy… will be for everyone."

Narcissa said, "Why don't we get it over with now? Why do we have to wait until that brat is done with school? Not that he knows anything about our world anyway."

Draco backed away, he couldn't believe that they were talking bad about him, he just went up to his room with a blank expression, and not for the first time in his life, he stared across the street at the home in which he was forbidden to enter.

**FLASH**

So after that day, Draco had been avoiding them and the headmaster ever since, but not this year.

The thought of this year suddenly made Draco brightened, a curl smile had been playing on his lips, he couldn't bare it any longer, he let the smile appear across his face, Edward noticed this, he said, "Dray, what are you smiling about?"

Draco smiled and said, "I can't wait until I go up to Scotland. I could finally get to have a little talk with the headmaster at my school. And besides, if I do get through this year, then I get to come back home, back to everyone, and you know what the best part is? I get to come back to you."

Edward said, "I'll be waiting for you, my dearest Dray. Even if I have to wait another 96 years."

Both of them leaned in for a kiss, both didn't let go of each other, and Draco felt like he was home.

Home at last.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi readers:**_

_**Done with Chapter ten, now onto chapter eleven!**_

**_Summary: What if Edward fell in love before he was turn back in 1918 with Draco Malfoy? But Draco was kidnapped before he was turned. Now many years later, Alice has a vision of Edward's one and only. How will Edward react to find out that his one and only is no other then Draco Malfoy who he thought had died back in 1918? How will Draco react to the sight of his long-lost husband who he thought had died back in 1918? How will the rest of the family react to when they find out the truth about the two?_**

_**Hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

Draco stood in the middle of platform nine and ten, he was about to leave for Hogwarts, he knew that he had to do it, but he didn't want to leave the Masen family behind.

Draco turned to Edward, he said, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Edward whispered, "I don't want you to go."

Draco said, "I'll be alright, dear. And besides, I'll be coming home for the holidays too."

Edward smiled, he pulled Draco into a hug, Draco rested his head on Edward's shoulder, Edward whispered, "I love you, my dearest Dray."

Draco said, "Me too dear."

Just then Draco caught sight of Crabb and Goyal, he quickly pulled away from Edward, took a step away from him, he couldn't tell them anything, when Crabb and Goyal saw Draco, they both rushed over to stand behind him, next he saw Pansy, she caught sight of him, she quickly rushed over to him, Draco shot her a look, but too late, Pansy was by his side, and she was slipping her arm into his arm which was linked with Edward's.

Draco said, "Can we have a minute?"

Crabb and Goyal were about to protest, but Pansy took them, she nodded at Draco, and the three of them went through the barrier.

When they were gone, Draco said, "I can't tell them. I have to be who they think I am."

Edward said, "Why?"

Draco said, "Well first of all, they think I'm still a Malfoy, in which is not true. Second, they also think that Pansy and I are going out, in which is also not true because I had lied to her about something that she had to ask me before I went in the house…"

Edward said, "Why are those two boys—"

Draco saw Potter, Hermione, and the Weasleys coming towards the barrier, then he saw the Malfoys coming towards him too, Draco whispered to Edward, "This is all just an act…"

When the Malfoys had reach Draco, Lucius said, "Draco, shouldn't you already be on the train with Crabb and Goyal?"

Draco heard Potter say, "Malfoy! Who's the guy? Is he your long-lost friend or something?"

Draco said, "What about you Potter? Where's your parents? Oh wait I forgot, you don't have any parents! They're dead…"

Weasel said, "Shut it Malfoy!"

Edward whispered, "Draco…"

Draco caught Edward's look, he said into Edward's head: Well it is true the brat doesn't have no living parents, all he has is the Muggles.

Edward said: Why are you so cruel to them anyway?

Draco said aloud, "Hey Weasel, didn't you ever hear about saving up your money? Oh wait I forgot, you all are poor."

Narcissa said, "Draco Lucius Malfoy! That is enough, young man. We're in public."

Draco just turned towards the two barriers, he was about to run at the two barriers, when he felt Edward come up from behind him, but before Edward had time to reach out to him, Draco ran as fast as he could at the two barriers, and he vanished through the wall.

Draco got his stuff on to the train, then he went in search for an empty compartment, but not long until he heard Crabb say, "Hey Draco over here!"

Draco froze, Pansy said, "Come on Draco, let's go sit with Crabb and Goyal."

Draco rushed to find an empty compartment, when he did find one, he shut the door, and he sat down trying to catch his breath.

It wasn't long before he heard the door open, he heard Potter say, "What are you doing here Malfoy?"

Draco just turned to look out the window, he heard Weasel say, "Malfoy, why don't you go back to your slimy friends."

Draco heard Pansy, "Draco, come on…"

Draco took another deep breath, got up, then left the compartment, he knew that he didn't belong, he just hoped that when they were all on holiday, that he could go back to Masen Manor.

When he caught sight of Pansy outside the compartment, he grabbed her hand, and hurried to another empty compartment.

He finally found another empty one in the back of the train, he dragged her inside, slid the door shut, then he slapped her across the face, and he sneered, "Do you have any idea how I'm taking everything at this very moment?"

Pansy slid into a corner, she said, "But Draco, you do know that we still have to keep up the act. I mean, after I dragged Crabb and Goyal away, they were already asking questions about you."

Draco said, "Did you say anything about me and Lord Masen?"

She said, "No… I didn't know what to say."

Draco nodded, just then both of them heard a knock at the door, Draco opened it, and he saw that Crabb and Goyal were there.

He just let them in without a word, both of them sat on one side, he had no choice but to sit next to Pansy who sat in the corner of the other empty seat.

He shut the door, he took another deep breath, and then he sat down next to Pansy who was now holding her face in her hands.

Crabb asked Draco, "So how was your summer Draco?"

Draco said, "Mine was good as always."

Goyal said, "So who was the handsome guy?"

Draco said, "He's one of Father's friends."

Pansy said, "Wait, but I thought that you weren't coming with…"

Draco shot her a look, he still didn't want anyone to find out about Edward, he wasn't sure if he could even tell anyone about him, Pansy fell silent, Draco changed the subject, "Father wanted me to go into the Ministry with him this summer, but Mother told him that she didn't want to be alone at home. So I'm not going into the Ministry this summer."

Goyal said, "Hey did you hear the shocking news this past summer?"

Draco said, "Hear what?"

Crabb said, "Someone went into Masen Manor this past summer. And you know what else happened?"

Pansy said, "What?"

Goyal said, "Well, this person had went inside, and they came back out alive. Can't you believe that?"

Draco said, "That's so cool. I wonder who went inside."

Crabb said, "I heard that the house itself was like haunted for many years. Say Draco, did you try to go in it this summer?"

Goyal said, "Crabb, you know that he isn't allowed to go in it."

Pansy looked at Draco, she could tell that Draco did need some time alone, she said, "Guys, I think Draco might need some time to think. He's had a bit of a summer this past summer."

Crabb said, "Draco are you alright?"

Draco stood up, he opened the door, and walked out.

He was not sure where he was going, but he stopped outside Potter and Weasley's compartment, he heard Potter say, "I wonder what happened to the git."

Weasel said, "Why do you now care about that bloody Malfoy?"

Potter said, "I don't know why, but it looked like he's suddenly changed. I mean, haven't you notice how he was before we had showed up? Did you see who was with him?"

Weasel said, "Well, I don't want to know who was with him. But did you hear?"

Potter said, "What?"

Draco heard Weasel say, "About the manor that was haunted for many years."

Potter said, "What Manor?"

There was a pause, Draco could tell that no one didn't want to talk about how someone was actually living in Masen Manor, and he heard the Weasel whisper, "Masen Manor."

Potter said, "Masen Manor?"

Weasel said, "How could you not know about Masen Manor, Harry. I mean everyone knows all about that Manor."

He heard Potter say, "Hermione, are you alright?"

Mudblood was quiet, Draco wondered why she was quiet, but then he heard her coming to the door, he tried to hide, then she opened the door, she froze when she saw Draco, Draco was about to say something when she said, "I should have known."

Draco was dragged into another compartment, he sneered, "Mudblood, what are you doing?"

She said, "How did you find out about?"

He said, "What are you talking about, Mudblood?"

She grabbed him by the shoulders, and she said, "You know what I'm talking about."

He shook her off, he sneered, "Don't. Touch. Me. You. Disgusting. Mudblood!"

She said, "Have you ever wondered why I was always trying to get your attention!? I was always trying to get your attention because… I know…"

Draco said, "You know what?"

She turned away from him, she whispered, "Because, I know what you did this summer…"

He sneered, "How do you know? Mudblood, how do you know what I even did this summer?"

She only said, "Masen Manor."

Draco rushed back to his compartment, he didn't want to hear any more talk about Masen Manor, he slid the door shut, and he turned around.

He was surprised to find Edward in it, he said, "Their talking about the house, aren't they?"

Draco said, "They're actually spreading rumors about home to tell you the truth. And I don't like it one bit."

Edward said, "I can tell."

Draco said, "About what happened earlier, I knew that I couldn't just 'change'. Everyone thinks that I'm just who they all believed I am. But to tell you the truth, I can't keep on hiding who I really am just to make everyone happy, I can't keep ignoring—"

He was stopped by a kiss, he knew that he didn't belong in this world, he just only hoped that he could survive it just for this year, and then he could be back home.

Edward could tell that Draco wasn't all that happy, first of all, Draco's usual self didn't include having a bad side, second it also didn't include having two people following him around, and thirdly it mostly didn't include having a girlfriend either.

Edward pulled Draco closer to him, Draco deepened the kiss, it wasn't long before both of them heard someone coming to the compartment, he gently broke away from Edward, he heard someone else knock on the door of the compartment, he opened the door, and he saw that it was Pansy, Crabb, and Goyal, he said, "Guys, where'd you go?"

Crabb said, "We just decided to go pick on Potter."

Goyal said, "And guess what they were talking about in there. They were talking about the Manor, you know, the one that's forbidden to everyone who tries to go near it?"

Pansy said, "Will both of you just stop talking about that old house. I mean, we all know that someone isn't supposed to go over there. It's not like Draco was over there this past summer, I mean why would he be over there anyways?"

Draco grabbed Pansy, he dragged her into the compartment, shut the door, and said, "What the bloody hell are you trying to tell them? Are you really trying to make them all believe that I was in that very house this past summer?"

Pansy finally caught what she had just said, she said, "Oops."

Draco said, "You got that one right."

Pansy said, "Just be thankful I didn't uh… mention who else was there."

Draco nodded, he sighed, and said, "What did Potter say?"

Pansy said, "The Weasel was telling him about Masen Manor."

Draco said, "Wait, I thought that Mudblood knew everything. What was she doing?"

Pansy said, "She was shocked about something, I don't know what. But I think she knew that you were at the manor."

Draco said, "I think I'll pay them a visit."

He went to Potter, Weasel, and Mudblood's compartment, he opened the door, walked in, and said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter, Weasel, and Mudblood. Say Potter, how was life with the Muggles? Did you have a great time?"

Mudblood turned, Draco saw that she was looking at him with a strange look, he also saw that she wasn't her usual talking self, she was looking down, her fingers were in her lap, he was about to ask her what was wrong, but he didn't know what to say.

Potter said, "Just so you know, I wasn't with them. And Malfoy, where were you this summer? Did you ever find out what happened 96 years ago?"

Draco's eyes narrowed, he said, "Really Potter, just so you know I was at home."

Weasel said, "Did you ever find out what happened 96 years ago Malfoy? Or how about when you had been taken?"

Draco sneered, "Shut it Weasel, I'm worming you."

Potter said, "Have you found the family's graves yet Malfoy? Or how did you ever find out how they were all killed?"

Draco's face went red, he glared at both Potter and Weasel, and he snapped, "I said shut it!"

Weasel said, "Hey did you try to go into that old manor yet Malfoy? Or did you try to look up the history of that manor?"

Draco was about to say something, but Mudblood shocked both him and her two friends, she said, "Stop asking him questions! Both of you don't even know what he did this summer!"

Everyone looked at her, Draco was indeed shocked by her actions, never had this type of Mudblood done anything like that for someone like him, Weasel said, "Hermione!"

She only bowed before Draco, he sneered, "What the bloody hell are you doing, Mudblood?"

She said, "Do I wish to stand?"

Draco only nodded, she got up, and she whispered too low for her friends to hear, "It's you, isn't it?"

Draco's eyes widened, she gasped, and she whispered once more, "You're the lost one, aren't you?"

Draco stood rooted to the spot, eyes wide, mouth hanging open, in front of all three of them, Mudblood blushed, she shook her head, and she whispered, "Be safe this year."

Draco couldn't help but nod at her, he was about to leave the compartment, when he heard the girl say out loud, "Please, just be careful this year. I uh… hope that you will not try to get hurt… Master."

Draco realized that she had said the last part in a low whisper, he looked back at her, her head was bowed, and her face hide an expression he already knew.

He whispered in a low voice, "Thank you Mudblood."

Mudblood nodded once, and she whispered, "Your welcome Master."

He left their compartment with a head full of questions.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi readers:**_

_**Done with Chapter eleven, now onto chapter twelve!**_

**_Summary: What if Edward fell in love before he was turn back in 1918 with Draco Malfoy? But Draco was kidnapped before he was turned. Now many years later, Alice has a vision of Edward's one and only. How will Edward react to find out that his one and only is no other then Draco Malfoy who he thought had died back in 1918? How will Draco react to the sight of his long-lost husband who he thought had died back in 1918? How will the rest of the family react to when they find out the truth about the two?_**

_**Hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVEL:**

Draco was the last one off the train, but as he turned to go off the train, he saw Pansy, Crabb, Goyal, and Mudblood waiting for him, the three Slytherins were all glaring at Mudblood who just stared down at the ground.

He said, "Mudblood, shouldn't you be with Potter and Weasel?"

Mudblood turned to go, but Pansy said, "Draco, the Mudblood here was wondering if she could uh… talk with you."

Mudblood whispered, "At your service, Master Masen."

Pansy said, "MUDBLOOD!"

Draco said, "Pansy Parkinson!"

Pansy said, "But Draco, you know that—"

Draco ignored her, he turned to Mudblood, and he said, "Why are you really here Mudblood?"

Mudblood just walked alongside Draco who was staring at her in confusion, he stopped her, she didn't look at him, but she did stop, he waved his friends and Pansy away.

When the three of them were out of ear shot, Draco rounded her, he said, "Why?"

Mudblood didn't say anything, she stood before him with a blank expression, he lifted her face up, she stared back at him, he searched her face for any signs of anything, when he didn't find any, and then he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Why do you even stand here in front of me looking at me with that look?"

Mudblood only said, "Please Master, if you could just let me—"

He said, "Why do you even speak that way to me?"

She said, "I only wished to speak of Masen Manor."

He let go of her chin, he turned away, and he said, "You wish to speak of Masen Manor, Mudblood? Well, that'll have to wait for another time."

She said, "Master, please?"

He said, "Why must you call me that?"

She said, "I was told by Lord Masen that if I was to speak to you, then I should call you that. I only obey Lord Masen's orders, Master."

The mention of Edward made Draco smile a bit, he said, "Then why didn't you tell me in our first year, Mudblood?"

She said, "I only saw you as everyone saw you, I didn't think that you would actually be the lost one. Ever since we had researched one of the characters of the book, I noticed that you had begun to look like you were missing something. I knew that from the moment I read about Lord Masen, that you had to be the lost one. So from that moment on, I've tried to get your attention, I've been wanting to tell you what I know about Masen Manor."

Draco said, "We should go. I'm sure everyone is waiting…"

So both of them went up to the castle, when they got there, they had missed only the sorting, Draco went to the Slytherin table, while Hermione went to the Gryffindor table, when she sat down next to Weasley and Potter, she begun eating, Weasel asked her, "Hermione, where were you at?"

Hermione froze, she was about to look at the Slytherin table, but Ron said, "Hermione Granger, why would you look at the git's house table anyway?"

She just turned back to her food, she said, "It's nothing Ron."

Harry said, "Then why were you with Malfoy Hermione!?"

She just said, "I wasn't with him!"

Harry said, "Hermione, why were you waiting for the bloody git?"

Hermione could feel a pair of cold black eyes on her back, she said, "I-I-I…"

Ron said, "Hermione, why did you walk out on us when we were talking about that old house?"

Harry said, "You mean Masen Manor?"

Hermione rushed out of the great hall, she rounded the corner, and she needed some time to think.

Draco saw that Mudblood had rushed out, he knew that something was wrong, he looked up at the head table, when he saw that none of the teachers were looking, he looked around, when he was sure that no one was looking, he got up, and rushed to go find Mudblood.

He rounded the corner, there in the shadows was Mudblood, she was sitting down, he sat down beside her, and it wasn't long before he asked her, "Why did you run out, Mudblood?"

She said, "They were talking bad about Masen Manor, and they were asking why I was waiting for you, Master."

Draco sighed, and said, "I should have known this would happen. Listen Mudblood, exactly why do you fear that they will find out about us?"

She gave him a questioning look, she didn't know what he meant by his question, he said, "What I'm trying to say here is, why do you fear that they will find out about us returning to the Masen family?"

She said, "Why you ask me, Master, is that I fear for everyone who's bound to return to the Masen family. I must say, for myself, that I was bound to return to the Masen family."

Draco heard the headmaster speaking, he ignored the headmaster, he said, "Exactly why do you even hang out with them, Mudblood?"

Mudblood said, "I don't know why I had chosen them, Master. All I know is that they shell never understand us being who we all are bound to be."

Draco said, "Will you do something for me, Mudblood?"

Mudblood said, "Yes Master?"

Draco said, "Make sure that you never speak of our little talk to no one. With that, if Potter or Weasel ask you anything about any of this… be sure to be on guard, I'm not quite happy with your little friends butting themselves into our secret meetings."

Mudblood couldn't hide her excitement, she smiled, and she said, "Thank you Master. I will promise you that no one will know about us. All of us."

Draco was pleased at her, he'd always thought that she was happy with her friends, he only hoped that she will do as he asked her, he nodded at her, he cleared his throat, she immediately stopped, and he said, "I see that you were never happy with them."

She said, "I have my reasons to hate them. Especially Weasley."

He couldn't help but hug her, he'd never heard her say that before, then it hit him, she did return indeed, she was bound to return back into the Masen family, she indeed served the family well, he said, "Welcome back… Mudblood… err… Hermione."

He'd even surprised himself, she let go, she turned away from him, and she said, "You too… Malfoy."

He said, "I was actually hoping—"

Just then both of them heard Potter yell, "Hermione! Why the bloody hell are you—"

Hermione snapped, "Mind your own business Harry!"

Both Hermione and Draco also noticed that Ron was with him, Ron stared horrified at her, he said, "What the bloody hell are you doing with the git—"

Hermione walked up to him, she pointed one finger at him, and she said, "You too should also mind your own business. You should also think before you speak!"

Draco couldn't help but hide his amusement for her, he'd never seen her so angry at her friends, he glared at her friends who were now arguing with her, he cut in, "I should have known that both of you would soon find her. Never in my life have I seen all three of you actually fighting. Well… Mudblood, I hope that you could at least make it out alive… but if not, then… I don't know what to tell…"

Hermione only saw his wink, she glared at her friends, how could they just be so rude to her and her Master, then she heard Draco whisper, "Just because the rest of the school is around, doesn't mean that we have to act out the parts. I hope that you will be safe with them, and don't tell anyone. For one thing, I know that they don't deserve to be your friends, let alone they don't even know anything about us, but if not, then I don't know what to tell Lord Masen… But until then, Hermione. And welcome home."

He rushed away from them, but before he rounded the corner, he stopped, turned around, shot both Potter and Ron a glare, and snapped, "You two should really stop butting into Mudblood's business. It's rude you know… oh and Mudblood?"

Hermione glanced at her two friends, she saw both of them looking at her, she knew that she had to 'play the part', so she sent her Master a glare, and snapped back at him, "What Malfoy?"

Draco said, "He will hear about this… I'll make sure of that. Well see you _**lions**_ tomorrow then…"

He watched as her eyes widened with shock, and then he walked down to the Slytherin commend room.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hi readers:**_

_**Done with Chapter tweleve, now onto chapter thirteen!**_

**_Summary: What if Edward fell in love before he was turn back in 1918 with Draco Malfoy? But Draco was kidnapped before he was turned. Now many years later, Alice has a vision of Edward's one and only. How will Edward react to find out that his one and only is no other then Draco Malfoy who he thought had died back in 1918? How will Draco react to the sight of his long-lost husband who he thought had died back in 1918? How will the rest of the family react to when they find out the truth about the two?_**

_**Hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

When Hermione returned back into the lion's den, she rushed into her room, but Ron grabbed her by the arm, spun her around to face him and Harry, and said, "What bloody trick are you trying to pull here?"

Hermione tried to break free, but Ron and Harry held her in place, she said, "I'm not pulling anything…"

Harry said, "Then why were you with Malfoy?"

Hermione said, "We were just talking…"

Ron said, "Talking about what!? Hermione, you know that he's the enemy—"

Hermione finally broke free, she glared at Harry and Ron, and said, "He's right you know that! Both of you don't even know anything about me! All you two are worried about is how… how… how dumb he is! Both of you don't even know anything about him or about his family!"

She rushed up to her room, when she had arrived, she shut the door, she unpacked all of her stuff, but as she was unpacking, she heard someone in her room, she quickly turned around, and pointed her wand towards the sound.

She said, "Who goes there. I'm armed, come out."

No response, she walked slowly towards her closet, the sound was coming from there, and she whispered, "Lumos."

A faint light had appeared at the tip of her wand, there in the doorway stood Draco, she lowered her wand, Draco just looked at her funny, he yanked her wand out of her hands, and he muttered the silencing charm around the room.

He pocketed her wand, he sneered, "What did they say!?"

Hermione stood in front of him, she was frozen with shock, she didn't even know how her Master had got into her room, how he had even got into the lion's den as well… she didn't know what to do, but she whispered, "They asked questions about why I was talking to you, Master."

He sneered, "Just so you know, I was told by Lord Masen to do something just to make sure you don't tell anyone."

He pulled out his own wand, then he'd done the Unbreakable Vow with her, when it was finished, she said in a tone that she had always used while she was with the dark family, "I shall never let anyone know about us, Master."

He let out a small smile, and he said, "And what if they do?"

She said in the same tone, "Then they'll regret it…"

Draco handed her back her own wand, he said, "I don't care if you have to kill them. Just don't let anyone know…"

She said, "Yes Master."

He said, "I shall see you tomorrow then?"

She said, "Yes Master."

He quietly waited for everyone to go to sleep, he cast one last glance at Mudblood, he could care less about her two friends, as he walked out of the lion's den, he couldn't help but whisper, "We all are bound to return to the Masen family's curse. Goodnight Hermione…"

As he walked back down to the Slytherin house, he could feel a pair of eyes on him, he just ignored it whatever it was, but when he had reached the commam room, he heard Edward whisper, "Draco, over here."

He just turned to go upstairs to the seventh floor of the boy's dormitory. He quickly unpacked everything, but as he got towards the bottom of his trunk, he noticed a few things that were from Masen Manor.

He quickly pulled out his wand, then he whispered a few spells on all of his roommates just so that they all would stay asleep, next he whispered the silencing spell around him and his part of the room, and finally he whispered Lumos.

A faint light had appeared at the tip of his wand, he slowly dug deep down into the trunk, and he pulled out a photo of him and Edward on their wedding day. The photo was in black and white, they were so happy on that day, he couldn't even remember a day in time when he was so happy.

Next he pulled out a small box, the box was white, it had a white silk string tied around it, and in the center of the box was a little red bow, he slowly very slowly untied the string, then he slowly opened the small white box, inside was a small ring in the middle, it was entirely made of silver, but not the middle, in the middle was a small blue heart. He couldn't help but slid the ring onto his third finger on his left hand, it fit perfectly, he let out a smile, but his smile faded with a sickening thought, he knew that he would have to hide it, so he slid the ring off, then he put it back into the box, he closed the box, retied the string around it, and he set it down beside his bed.

Then he pulled out more things, but as he pulled more items out of the trunk, he couldn't help but feel like he was now looking back on what he had always wondered about, how he had always wondered why he had also known a world very different from this, he couldn't believe that he was taken from this unknown faded dimly lit world and put into another world where everyone thinks he's someone else, his eyes had begun to tear up again, he took a few deep breaths, he quickly whipped the falling tears away, it would surely disappoint everyone to see him cry, he knew that everyone believed that a Malfoy shouldn't show any emotion, any signs of defeat, any weaknesses, or any love. Everyone believed that a Malfoy had no emotions, they don't show fear, or any type of emotion at all.

But that didn't stop the tears from falling, he quickly put everything back into the trunk except for the box, the photo of him and Edward on their wedding day, and a stack of letters from Edward that he had found in a box at the floor of the trunk.

He placed his trunk in his closet, then he put everything from the bottom of the trunk into a drawer, next he got ready for bed, then he took off the spells around the room, and he climb into bed and tried to get some sleep.

But it had never came, he lay awake in his bed, he rolled onto his side, and closed his eyes.

It wasn't long before he felt an arm wrap around him, he couldn't help but feel relaxed and safe, and he snuggled closer to the figure only to fall fast asleep in its ice cold embrace.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hi readers:**_

_**Done with Chapter thirdteen, now onto chapter fourteen!**_

**_Summary: What if Edward fell in love before he was turn back in 1918 with Draco Malfoy? But Draco was kidnapped before he was turned. Now many years later, Alice has a vision of Edward's one and only. How will Edward react to find out that his one and only is no other then Draco Malfoy who he thought had died back in 1918? How will Draco react to the sight of his long-lost husband who he thought had died back in 1918? How will the rest of the family react to when they find out the truth about the two?_**

_**Hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN:**

When Draco had woken up the next day, he was surprised to see that he was the first one up, he felt very comfortable that morning, he looked at the clock, but then he remember that a Malfoy never goes by a clock to check the time.

He took a few deep breaths, he got out of bed, and headed into the shower, the hot water from the shower felt a lot like home back in Masen Manor, he'd didn't get out of the shower until he heard Basie call from outside the door, "Hey Draco! Dude get out of there, save some for the rest of us!"

He jumped, he didn't realize that he was in there for almost an hour, he quickly rushed out of the shower, he quickly got dressed, and he rushed out. He quickly plaster his hair down with lots of jell, to say he hated how it felt on his blonde now slowly turning pitch black hair, but he had to keep up the act for everyone.

When he was done, he looked at himself in the mirror, he tried to give himself a glare, it looked like he was giving himself a smirk, next he tried for a sneer, but it sounded like he was talking like a one year old child, he frowned, he wondered what happened last night. He only hope that he could act out all the parts for a day, then late at night, he could figure out what went wrong…

He headed down to the great hall for breakfast along with Crabb and Goyal behind him, and Pansy looking curiously at him from beside him, once he had arrived in the great hall, he had to look at Mudblood who sat with her friends at the lion table, she caught his look, she quickly got up, but Weasel had to question her about it.

Hermione saw Draco walk in the great hall the next morning, she pretended not to look, but she saw his confused stare, she got up, but Ron said, "Hey where'd you think you're going?"

She only shook him off, she quickly rushed over to Draco, then she dragged him out of the great hall, and around the corner.

She quickly let go, she said, "Good morning Master."

Draco said, "I have my own reasons to only send you things that no one must not know about, Mudblood. But I want to share something with you that you must not tell anyone, including Potter and Weasel, I do believe that they have noticed something's unusual about the way you're acting, is that right?"

She turned away from him, she whispered, "Yes they have noticed something's going on between me and you, Master. They've—"

Draco said, "They don't need to know everything about you. Nor do they need to know anything about you at all."

She turned back to him, she said, "Yes, I do agree with you Master, but what I'm beginning to regret is being their friend… every time I'm with them, it's… it's… like I have to… be… be… someone else just so they don't know anything…"

Just then Mudblood's face was full of fear, she stood frozen, Draco said, "What? Mudblood what's wrong?"

She whispered, "Snape… Master, it's Snape."

Draco turned around, dragging Mudblood behind him, he saw that it was indeed Severus Snape head of his house, he had forgotten that Snape was his godfather.

Ever since he had first arrived at Masen Manor, he'd forgotten most of the Wizarding world, and along with that, he'd forgotten most of the Death Eaters and family members of the Malfoy family, he'd only hoped that his godfather wouldn't see anything unusual about him or Mudblood.

Severus Snape saw that the Mudblood Gryffindor Granger girl had just dragged his godson out of the great hall, he quickly followed them around a corner, he stopped just as they had rounded the corner, he heard the girl say in a cold voice, "Good morning Master."

His eyebrows raised up, he didn't know what was going on, and he'd never heard someone calling Draco 'master' before.

This past summer was a confusing one, he hardly saw his own godson around Malfoy Manor, he wondered where he was, but then he also wondered if the haunted manor across the street had now someone living in it, he was curious to why every night, as he had spent most of the summers at Malfoy Manor, he heard someone leaving Malfoy Manor, and not returning until early the next morning. But what surprised him the most was that one night, he decided to stay up to see who was leaving at night and returning in the morning, he was surprised to see that it was… Draco Malfoy returning to the haunted manor alone with a bright smile on his face, and his eyes full of excitement and love.

He remembered the conversation he heard in the living room one morning, he was about to enter the living room, when he heard Draco say to his parents in a cold tone that was unlike the Draco Malfoy he had always known, "I've made up my mind on what I want to do after Hogwarts."

He heard Lucius say, "What is it Draco?"

He heard Draco say, "Across—"

He heard a gasped, then Narcissa whispered, "You've chosen to go back…"

Draco only said, "It's what the family wants, and I've gladly taken the offer by heart. And it will also bring back everyone were all under the family curse at one time long ago."

He heard Lucius say, "Have you spoken to him about it yet Draco?"

Draco said, "I was going to mention it to him during the holidays, that's if…"

Narcissa said, "That's if what, Draco?"

Draco said, "That's if I survive this year and next year."

Lucius said, "Draco, I'm sure you'll do just fine…"

Draco sneered, "I wouldn't bet on it this year, Mr. Malfoy."

Severus was confused to why Draco had spoken that way to his parents, as he headed back up to his room, he saw that Draco was heading up to his room, he said, "Draco."

Draco only looked at him, but he also saw that Draco was in a hurry to get to his room.

Last night as he did his nightly checks on everyone in his house, he was suspicious to why his godson looked so lost, but then when he check on them again, he was surprised to see that the boy looked so peaceful in his bed as if he were being held by his Mother, he heard Draco say in a cold dark voice, "I have my own reasons to only send you things that no one must not know about, Mudblood. But I want to share something with you that you must not tell anyone, including Potter and Weasel, I do believe that they have noticed something's unusual about the way you're acting, is that right?"

He heard the girl say in a cold whisper, "Yes they have noticed something's going on between me and you, Master. They've—"

Then he heard Draco say, "They don't need to know everything about you. Nor do they need to know anything at all about you."

He heard the girl say, "Yes, I do agree with you Master, but what I'm beginning to regret being their friend… every time I'm with them, it's… it's… like I have to… be… be… someone else just so they don't know anything…"

He couldn't take it anymore, he had to find out what was really going on, he stepped out of his hiding place, then he saw the girl's face was full of fear, she stood frozen, and he heard Draco say, "What? Mudblood what's wrong?"

The girl whispered to Draco, "Snape… Master, it's Snape."

He saw Draco turn around, then dragging the girl behind him, he saw how lost the boy was, the boy had a look of confusion on his face, he said, "Mr. Malfoy, why is Miss. Granger—"

Just then he heard Potter say from behind him, "Hermione, why the—"

He sneered, "Who are you looking for Potter?"

Potter said, "Hermione, Professor."

He glanced at his godson, but he was surprised to see that both his godson and the Granger girl had moved to the shadows, he saw that the Granger girl was in the corner, then he was also surprised to see that Draco standing in front of her, he turned to face both his godson and the Granger girl, and he said, "Mr. Malfoy, why are you hiding the Miss. Granger?"

Draco sent Hermione a look, with just one nod, he knew she understood that everything's just an act for both him and her, he turned back to Severus, and he said, "I wanted to uh… talk to her, Professor."

Severus said, "And what is that Mr. Malfoy?"

Hermione whispered just for Draco to hear, "Tell him that you needed help with an assignment for class."

Draco said, "She wanted to help me with an assignment for class, Professor."

Severus said, "Mr. Malfoy, you know that this is only—"

Draco only nodded, he said, "Yes I know, Professor, I do know that it's only the first day. But you see, I wanted to get a head start in school. So I asked Hermione—I mean—Mudblood here if she could help me, and she said she would."

Severus raised an eyebrow, he said, "Miss. Granger is this true?"

Hermione said, "Yes it is Professor."

Severus said, "Miss. Granger, could you please come out from your hiding place?"

Hermione gently tapped Draco's shoulder, she knew that he didn't like it, she also knew that no one in the dark family didn't like it whenever they were talking, he moved out of the way, she quickly glanced at him, he shot her a scowl, he indeed was mad about her tapping on his shoulder, she sighed, then she turned back to the Professor, and said, "Yes it is true Professor. He wanted help with some of the assignments, and so I agreed to help him."

Severus saw the very little exchange between the girl and his godson, he knew that something was indeed up, he wondered why his godson was acting different this year.

He said, "Mr. Malfoy, may I ask you a few questions?"

Draco had to look away, he felt tears in his eyes, then he blinked rapidly to dry them away, only Hermione saw this, she nodded at him, he quickly shot her a glare, but she just turned away, he heard her walking back into the great hall, he heard Potter sneer at Hermione, he wanted so badly to go and kill Potter. No one ever threatens anyone who is bound to return into the Masen family curse.

Severus said, "Mr. Malfoy, why don't we talk in my office."

Draco turned, and with a pointed chin, walked alongside his godfather down to the dungeons.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hi readers:**_

_**Done with Chapter fourteen, now onto chapter fifthteen!**_

**_Summary: What if Edward fell in love before he was turn back in 1918 with Draco Malfoy? But Draco was kidnapped before he was turned. Now many years later, Alice has a vision of Edward's one and only. How will Edward react to find out that his one and only is no other then Draco Malfoy who he thought had died back in 1918? How will Draco react to the sight of his long-lost husband who he thought had died back in 1918? How will the rest of the family react to when they find out the truth about the two?_**

_**Hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTHTEEN:**

Once inside the office, Severus gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk, Draco quickly sat, he knew that he had to keep up the acts, but it was very hard to do it, maybe he could convince his godfather to join the dark family curse as well.

He let out a small smile at the sudden thought, he looked at the ground, and then he knew that he couldn't trust anyone anymore in this world, Severus sat in front of Draco on the other side of the desk, and he said, "Draco."

Draco said in a low voice, "Yes."

Severus said, "Draco, look at me. Please?"

Draco took another deep breath, then he slowly looked up at the man in front of him, when he saw the man's face, he said, "What is it Uncle Sev? Is something wrong?"

Severus said in a gentle voice, "How was your summer this past summer, Draco?"

Draco looked away quickly, he knew that the man was going to ask him that, he said in a low voice, "It was fine."

Severus smirked, maybe if he talked this way to his godson, then maybe he could finally get the truth out of the boy, as bad as his father, he said in the same tone of voice, "Really, what did you do this summer?"

Draco said, "I just stayed home this summer."

Severus knew that the boy was lying, he pressed on, "Say Draco, do you know anything about the haunted manor across from your house?"

Draco knew he was talking about Masen Manor, but he just decided to play dumb, he said, "What Manor?"

Severus said, "You never heard of the Masen family before?"

Draco tensed up, he knew that the man was going to mention his own dark family, he said, "I never heard of them."

Severus said, "The Masen's are a very dark dark family. You see, they all lived in the manor across the street from your house. The head of the house was I believed named Edward Anthony Masen who had casted a curse on everyone including his mate, who was named Draco Masen. But they say that one night when all was quiet, that someone had snuck into Masen Manor and you know what happened?"

Draco said, "What happened?"

Severus was surprised by the sound of the boy's voice, he said, "One night, someone snuck into the Manor, and they took Draco Masen. But when Edward found out, he was bound to have his mate come home, when he didn't show up, Edward had gotten the flu, and he died. They also say that whenever someone tries to go near the Manor, all they hear is Edward calling for Draco, but late at night, if you could get a chance late into the night, then you could get to hear Draco's screams from his bedroom all the way to the door. But then they also believed that once Draco Masen had returned back into the family, then everyone who were all cursed with the family curse would all be bound to return after Draco Masen."

As Severus' story came to a close, Draco had a fists full of memories, when it was over, Draco looked around the office, he got up, backed up, and he started whispering to himself, "No. This can't be. They were right when they said I had chosen to go back. But who had done it? Who had taken me? I have to call him. But what about everyone were all bound to return back into the family? How will they all react? Unless…"

Severus heard Draco muttering to himself, "No… Be… Back… It… Me... Him… Family… React… Unless…"

Severus said, "Draco, what did you really do this summer?"

Draco said, "I just stayed home."

Severus said, "Draco, you know that I don't like you lying. Now tell me what you had done this summer?"

Draco said, "I just told you. All I did was just stayed home!"

Severus stood up, he knew that the boy was over at Masen Manor, he said, "Draco, where you at the haunted manor?"

Draco froze, fear went through him, just then he heard someone outside the door say, "Draco, you have to see this."

Draco bolted for the door, he wanted out of the office, once he got the door to open, he saw that it was no one other than Pansy, he couldn't look back at Severus, he rushed out of office, he didn't stop, he knew that everyone was now shocked by his actions and emotions, he didn't stop until he was back in the dormitory, and in his room.

He let out a sigh when he saw Edward there siting on his bed, he rushed over to him, Edward looked up, he saw that Draco was in tears, he pulled Draco onto the bed beside him, Draco cuddled in a ball beside him, he ran his fingers through Draco hair, and he whispered, "What happened dear?"

Draco said through tears, "They found out that I was home this summer."

Edward said, "Who found out that you were home this summer?"

Draco whispered, "Severus…"

Edward said, "What did he say?"

Draco whispered, "He told me the true story about the 'hunted' manor, aka, home…"

Edward knew the entire story about the Masen Manor, just such fools, he thought, he had made sure that the house was safe, but sadly people told old stories of the Masen Manor, he gave Draco a soft kiss, but then just one soft kiss had quickly turned into quick thrust, ear splitting shouts, and a lot of moaning.

Hermione walked into Potions, she didn't realized that her Master wasn't in class, when she took her seat in between her two friends, she saw that everyone was waiting for Professor Snape.

When Professor Snape had arrived, everyone didn't say anything, they all knew that he was a greasy git, and they all got started on the lesson.

But not too long into it, everyone turned to the door, there they all saw that it was Draco Malfoy, he slowly walked up the front of the Gryffindor's side of the room, there he stood in front of the 'Golden Trio', and he said, "Granger."

Ron held her back, Harry stood up, he knew that something was up with the way Hermione was acting, and he said, "Hermione, don't even think—"

Draco narrowed his eyes, Hermione's eyes widened, she whispered, "He's here, isn't he?"

Draco only nodded, he said, "In fact Granger, he would like to have a word with you."

Hermione gasped, she quickly rushed passed Ron, she walked out of the class room quickly, but then Draco was about to fallow her, when he heard Snape say, "Mr. Malfoy, what is Miss. Granger talking about?"

Draco said, "Who knows about the Masen family cures?"

He heard gasped, and he looked at the Slytherins, everyone was staring at him, he said, "I see that many of you already know about how the curse works, and who shell return back to the Masen family."

All the Slytherins looked at him with a blank expression, he only said, "Follow me…"

He lead them all back to the Slytherin commam room, when they were all in the commam room, he turned to the group, only to see that everyone was bowed, he said, "Up! All of you!"

Everyone quickly got up, he ordered, "Straight line in front of me. Hurry."

Everyone obeyed, he begun to pace before everyone, and he said, "Now since all of you are here, Lord Masen would like for me to make sure all of you never speak of this to no one. Especially to other students around the school. We don't want to have any trouble with other people who don't know anything about us."

So Draco done the Unbreakable Vow with everyone, but Hermione of course, once he was done with that, he said, "Now unless you all shell betray us, I'm sure you all don't want to be punished for your crime. But furthermore, we all must keep up the acts. With that said, everyone shell keep up their part, and Granger shell keep up her part as well as I shell keep up with mine… But if anyone ever asks you, then just lie about it."

After he had told them, everyone nodded all at once, he went into his room, he said, "Everyone's ready if you're ready, dear."

Edward turned around, he had been setting things up, he knew that the Masen family will all be together again, and he said, "Bring them in one by one according to the list of servants in order."

Draco turned, and with a list in his hands, he went back into the commam room, where he saw that everyone was still in a line, he called, "Hermione, Granger."

Hermione stepped forward, she had been excepting this, she knew that she would have to go back into the lion's den, she slowly walked up to Draco's room, where she saw another guy who she had assume had to be Lord Masen.

Edward saw the first servant walked in, he saw that it was Hermione Granger, he knew she did serve the family a good deal, he quickly drew a heart, but inside the heart, he drew a flame, it was the Masen family Mark, Hermione scream as the Mark blew itself up into flames, once it had started though, it had also ended, and all was left was pain from the Mark.

Edward said, "Welcome back into the family."

She bowed, then with a nod, she left the room.

One by one, all the children of Death Eaters had the same Mark, each time, there was a scream then it ended, and all was left was its pain.

Once everyone had the Mark on their left arm, Draco said, "Now, I do hope that everyone will at least try to 'blend in' while you are all here at school. Until the holidays begin, you all shell tell everyone in your family that you have a meeting with the Dark Lord, but you all have been warmed, if any of your family members see that you are not at the meetings, then they'll know something's up. Along with that, you all must report to the Masen Manor at night, weather you live far or near the family Manor, Winky shell assessed you during your time at the Manor, and don't forget one major thing, don't let anyone know that the Masen family's back…"

With a chorus of 'Yes Master' he told everyone to go back to class.

Once everyone was out of the room, he left the room to go join Edward in his room.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hi readers:**_

_**Done with Chapter fifthteen, now onto chapter sixteen!**_

**_Summary: What if Edward fell in love before he was turn back in 1918 with Draco Malfoy? But Draco was kidnapped before he was turned. Now many years later, Alice has a vision of Edward's one and only. How will Edward react to find out that his one and only is no other then Draco Malfoy who he thought had died back in 1918? How will Draco react to the sight of his long-lost husband who he thought had died back in 1918? How will the rest of the family react to when they find out the truth about the two?_**

_**Hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN:**

A few days went on with everyone going about with their acts, everyone did great the next few days, but not everyone went through with their Master's plan.

Hermione had some trouble in her own house, Ron kept on asking her questions, she told many lies, Harry had even tried tracking her down with the Map, he'd even followed her under his invisibility cloak, but whatever they did, they just couldn't figure out what went wrong with their friend.

Ron was about to argue with her again, but he saw that she was in a hurry to get somewhere, he narrowed his eyes, got up, met her at the door of their common room, and he said, "Hermione, where are you going?"

Hermione snapped, "Like you don't know. I'm heading off to the library right now."

Harry said from behind her, "Why are you acting like your under some sort of curse?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, she hated when they spoke of the Curse, she hated when they had to ask her why she was acting strange, and then she felt her left arm started to burn.

She snapped, "Let me go Ron! I mean it!"

Ron pretended like he didn't hear her, he said, "Why were you with Malfoy huh? Are you hiding something from us? What are you hiding?"

Harry saw a mark on her left arm, he wondered what it was, he was about to get a closer look at it, when Hermione caught him, she narrowed her eyes, she quickly hid her left arm, and she sneered, "I must get going, so Ron let me go!"

Ron said, "I don't think so…"

She knew that there wasn't no way out, she glared at him, she backed up, but with doing so, she said, "You're going to get it Weasley. Both of you are going to regret it. Potter, I wouldn't keep trying to find out where I'm going, you know, it could kill you if you were to ever keep trying…"

She headed back to her room, when she got there, the Mark grew worse, she found where the meeting was being held, when she saw that it was in the Slytherin common room, she wanted so badly to go, but she knew that Potter and Weasley would try to stop her again, and then she had to suffer the punishment that went along with not attending the meetings.

When she was sure that it was safe to leave the common room, she crept downstairs, biting her lower lip to keep from crying out, she quietly made it out of the common room.

When she was out, she bolted for the dungeons, as soon as she had arrived at the Slytherin house, she had to hide, there stood Snape, he said the password, and was let in to the common room.

After about a few minutes, Snape came out of the common room, and back down somewhere.

She made sure that he was out of ear shot, when she was sure, she hurried towards the door, but she saw that Draco was opening it, when he saw her, he snapped, "Get in."

To say, he wasn't all that pleased to see her there, the meeting was held an hour ago, he shut the door behind her after she had hurriedly got in, and he said, "Why?"

She said, "Weasley and Potter."

He sneered, "Of course they had to interfere. Mudblood, explain to me why you didn't show up?"

She explain what happened with Weasley and Potter, and she'd even mention to him that she had caught Potter looking at the Mark, when she was done, Draco nodded, he had to make a way for both Weasel and Potty to not know about Hermione's actions, then he thought of something, he smiled, and said, "What if let's say, I could uh… make them forget all about you acting strangely ever since term had started."

She thought for a moment, she didn't think about that, she didn't even think at all about that, she said, "Yes, that would be a good thing, but—"

Draco sneered, "But what?"

She whispered, "I fear that they might not remember—"

Draco knew what she was getting at, he knew what she feared the most was to have Weasel and Potter not remember her at all. He knew how that felt, he wasn't the only one not walking down this road alone, he sighed, and he said, "Don't worry about that, Mudblood, you know you're not the only one who's walking down this road alone..."

She nodded, she could just imagine what her Master had to go through, she was about to say something, when Draco snapped, "Go back to the den, don't tell them anything, keep them from knowing. And remember, don't. Let. Them. Know. _**Anything."**_

She said, "Yes Master."

But before Hermione had left, both Draco and Hermione both formed a plan, even though Hermione tried not to agree with some of it, she felt like what she was doing was the right way to return back into the Masen family. But there wasn't no escaping Potter and Weasel, she knew that she would have to face them when she had to return back to the den…

She left, but as soon as she had returned back to the lion's den, she saw two figures staring at her with curiously at her and also with suspicion, before she could get her wand out, she felt a pair of hands grab her from behind, then she heard Potter say, "Hermione Granger, where'd you go?"

She didn't answer, she just stood there, but then Ron asked her from behind, "What's the mark on your left arm?"

She said, "I only come to see if any of you would like to go see Mas—I mean—Malfoy?"

Ron snapped, "Why would we want to go see that bloody Malfoy for?"

She said, "Because, he wants to give you something, and to apologize."

Harry spat, "What are you really up to Hermione?"

She said, "Nothing Harry…"

Ron tighten his grip on her, she gave a frightening cry, she said, "Ron, please. Let me—"

Harry sneered, "Why are you hiding that… that… Mark!?"

She felt pain coming from both of her arms, and she figured that Ron was holding her too tightly. She sneered, "Unhand me this—"

Ron said, "Where'd you get this funny looking Mark at?"

She caught Harry getting a closer look at the Mark, all she could do was to not tell them the truth, and she knew that her Master would have to find out, but she couldn't lose her friends completely.

Harry saw the Mark closely, he frowned, he said, "Why is there a flame in the middle of a heart? Is it a symbol for something?"

Ron saw that Hermione was frighten, he only said, "What are you hiding, Hermione?"

Hermione snapped, she kicked Ron's leg, he had to let go, then she kicked Harry who fell to the ground, and she sneered, "Never! Talk! About! Them!"

She left them on the ground, and she went up to her room to get some sleep.

But she didn't know that both Harry and Ron had some tricks up their sleeves.


End file.
